Un ninja à Middelton
by DV Eight
Summary: Kim PossibleNaruto crossover.Après une dispute avec Kim, Robin décide de passer deux mois dans le village de Konoha.Mais il est obligé de rentrer au pays pour la rentrée...Seulement il n'est plus tout à fait le même désormais il est un ninja chap 8 posté!
1. Chapter 1: Le retour

Disclaimer : les personnages et évènements de Kim Possible et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Disney pour le premier et celle de Masashi Kishimoto pour le second.

Ceci est ma première fic, alors svp, soyez indulgents…

Résumé : Kim Possible et son ami Robin Trépide se disputent à propos du petit ami de la jeune héroïne. C'est une fois de trop pour le jeune blondinet qui décide de quitter le pays pour passer les deux mois des grandes vacances au Japon pour méditer. Mais seulement, il ne va pas pas UNIQUEMENT méditer car en deux mois dans le village caché des feuilles, on en a rarement le temps…Vous l'aurez compris, cette fic est un cross-over entre Naruto et Kim Possible. Please enjoy !

**Un ninja à Middelton .**

Chapitre1 : Le départ.

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher sur la grande forêt qui bordait le village de Konoha, mais l'air y restait suffocant. Il annonçait une nuit chaude en cette fin du mois d'aout. Quelques rares oiseaux prenaient encore leur envol tandis que l'obscurité s'installait tout doucement.

Dans l'étendue de verdure qu'était la forêt, les multiples animaux s'appretaient à s'endormir lorsque soudain, une ombre jaillit des hautes branches. A une vitesse folle, elle bondit d'arbre en arbre avec une agilité prodigieuse. La faible lueur restante laissait entrevoir la silhouette d'un adolescent aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux couleur chocolat, pour l'instant plissés par la concentration. Il portait des vêtements sombres, une sorte de gilet vert bizarre muni de multiples poches et sur son front, trônait fièrement un bandeau frontal avec une plaque en métal cousue dessus. Cette dernière était gravée d'une feuille dont le centre se terminait en spirale, le symbole du Village Caché des Feuilles : Konoha.

Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur les taches de rousseur du jeune homme, accentuant son visage grave. Quiconque aurait été présent là, à cet instant, serait certainement incapable de reconnaître Robin Trépide, tant sa mine était sombre.

« Encore quelques kilomètres et j'y suis…Allez Robin, encore un effort ! » pensa-t-il.

Un faible gémissement parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Sur son dos, l'enfant avait du se réveiller, suite aux secousses provoquées par sa course folle. Le gamin devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans, grand maximum, avec des cheveux bruns foncés qui volaient au gé du vent . C'était lui sa « mission ». Il était le fils d'une des grandes pointures politiques de Konoha et il avait été enlevé par un groupe de ninjas hostiles à cet homme et Robin avait été désigné pour l'arracher à leur griffes. L'opération s'était plus ou moins bien passée : il avait mis les ninjas ennemis hors d'état de nuire et avait récupéré l'enfant. Seulement, juste avant de prendre le chemin du retour, un de ses adversaires, que Robin n'avait probablement pas bien assommé, réussit à trouver la force nécessaire pour lancer un kunaï (dague ninja, très pointue et très tranchante) dan l'épaule du gamin. Ce à quoi le blondinet avait immédiatement répondu en lui balançant un shuriken (étoile de lancer en acier) dans la gorge, l'envoyant tout droit en enfer. Mais même avec ça, le résultat était là : le gosse était blessé et avait besoin de soins d'urgence, d'où la précipitation avec laquelle Robin traversait la forêt pour rejoindre le village. Il avait bien quelques notions en _justsus_ médicaux, mais il avait utilisé une bonne partie de son chakra et il ne lui en restait plus suffisamment pour pratiquer une technique de guérison. Donc le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de se grouiller.

Tout en soutenant toujours l'enfant avec un bras, Robin porta sa main à son oreille droite qui comportait un écouteur . Il s'exprima dans un japonais quasi-parfait :

- Robin appelle Konoha, poste 5, mission accomplie. J'ai récupéré le sujet mais il est

blessé et perd beaucoup de sang. Prévenez l'équipe médicale pour sa prise en

charge dès mon arrivée…

Une voix féminine lui répondit à l'autre bout de la ligne :

- Bien reçu, Trépide-kun, les médecins seront dépêchés dans quelques minutes.

Il ne fallut pas plus que 5 minutes au jeune homme pour atteindre les portes du village. Comme convenu, une équipe de 3 ninjas médicaux était déjà sur place, vêtus de leurs habituels uniformes blancs. Robin leur confia l'enfant toujours inconscient .

Toutefois avant de s'éclipser, l'un des trois médecins s'adressa au blondinet .

- Tsunade-sama t'attends dans son bureau pour un rapport immédiat, déclara-t-il.

-Bien, se contenta de répondre Robin.

Puis les ninjas médecins se précipitèrent en direction de l'hôpital.

De son coté, Robin bondit vers le centre de Konoha, vers le bureau de l' Hokage (chef et protecteur du village), Tsunade. En chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la falaise qui surplombait le village. Les visages des trois illustres prédécesseurs de Tsunade y étaient gravés, à même la roche ; les trois autres Hokage qui avaient sacrifié leurs vies pour défendre Konoha. Robin soupira un grand coup et entra dans le grand bâtiment qu'il venait d'atteindre sans s'en rendre compte.

Il monta au dernier étage et frappe à la porte.

- Entre! fit une voix derrière la porte.

Le jeune homme entra. Assise derrière son bureau, se tenait Tsunade, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux pâles et aux yeux bruns clairs.

Enfin, « jeune » femme c'était beaucoup dire ; tout le monde savait qu'en réalité, elle dépassait la cinquantaine d'année et qu'elle utilisait une technique secrète pour paraître 20 ans de moins.

Robin fut un peu surpris de vois qu'il y avait également cinq autres personnes présentes dans la pièce : une ninja adulte aux visage masqué, dont le bandeau frontal masquait son œil gauche, un garçon d' à peu près l'âge de Robin aux cheveux sombres, une jeune fille qui, elle, ne portait pas de bandeau mais qui était vêtue d'une tenue aussi noire que sa chevelure et enfin jeune fille aux cheveux rose bonbon et aux yeux vert clair. Le dernier ninja était, de loin, celui qui avait l'aspect le plus singulier : un visage malicieux sur lequel on pouvait distinguer trois traits fins dessinés sur chacune de ses joues, des yeux bleus très clairs et le tout était surmonté par des cheveux presque aussi blonds que ceux de Robin.

Ce dernier reconnut tout ce beau monde immédiatement comme étant, dans l'ordre, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke Uchiwa, Yori Urasato, Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki.

Robin les salua d'un bref signe de tête et se tourna vers Tsunade envers qui il s'inclina respectueusement.

- Tsunade-sama…

- Bonsoir Robin, dit-elle calmement. Ton rapport de mission je te prie, vas-y, je t 'écoute.

- Mission accomplie, Hokage-sama répondit le jeune homme

- Nombre de ninjas ennemis K.O ?

- Six.

- Nombre de morts ennemis ?

Robin serra les dents.

- Un.

Bien qu'il y soit à présent habitué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond malaise à l'idée de tuer. Même quand il s'agissait de ses ennemis.

- Condition du sujet ? continua la jeune femme.

- Blessé à l'épaule par un kunaï. Il est actuellement à l'hôpital en service de pédiatrie d'urgence.

Robin vit la mine de Tsunade s'assombrir.

- Bien, déclara-t-elle, au moins il est en vie, on peut s'estimer heureux.

Le jeune ninja baissa les yeux. C'était en grande partie de sa faute si l'enfant avait été blessé. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait l'erreur monumentale de tourner le dos à ses adversaires, même inconscients cela ne serait pas arrivé.

- Mais bon, ajouta l'Hokage, je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ça ; c'est la première mission que tu ne réussis pas à 100 .

- C'est aussi la dernière que je mène en tant que ninja de Konoha, n'est-ce pas, Hokage–sama ? répliqua Robin avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Cette dernière le fixa un moment.

- Oui, en effet, déclara-t-elle.

Toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, à l'exception de Yori, ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- La dernière ? Comment ça la dernière ? s'exclama Naruto avec une moue de pure incompréhension.

Les autres, bien que silencieux, n'en attendaient pas moins une explication. Tsunade se tourna alors vers eux. Elle soupira doucement.

- Demain, à l'aube, Trépide-kun devra nous quitter car dans son pays, les vacances touchent à leur fin et il doit reprendre le chemin de l'école.

Le dénommé Sasuké fronça les sourcils.

- Mais un ninja qui quitte un village caché n'est-il pas considéré comme une déserteur et poursuivi ? demanda-t-il.

Ce fut au tout de Kakashi de prendre la parole.

- Je ne pense pas que cela s'applique pour ce cas-ci, répondit le ninja, je crois même que dans le cas présent, nous pouvons parler de «circonstances exceptionnelles », n'est-ce pas Hokage-sama ?

- Tout à fait, renchérit Tsunade, il serait vraiment injuste de traiter Trépide-kun de déserteur après tout ce qu'il fait pour Konoha. Par ailleurs, l'obliger à rester parmi nous n'est pas non plus la meilleure des solutions ; nous serions considérés comme des preneurs d'hotages.

Robin, quant à lui, gardait le silence, plongé dans ses pensées. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait volontiers resté au village quelques mois de plus. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas. Comme l'avait dit l'Hokage, les grandes vacances prenaient fin et la rentrée scolaire arrivait donc il devait forcément rentrer aux USA bien qu'il n'en ai pas du tout envie. Revoir tous ces étudiants qui le méprisaient, retourner en cours, retrouver les professeurs qui ne le supportaient pas.

Et puis surtout, revoir Kim. A cette pensée une brève vague de colère s'empara de lui. La revoir aurait du lui remonter le moral en tant normal. En temps normal…

_« Kim P. »_


	2. Chapter 2: Passé et présent

Chapitre 2 : Passé et présent.

A des milliers de kilomètres de Konoha, à Middelton, précisons-le, la dénommée Kim Possible passait une agréable journée. La jeune fille avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui tombaient dans le bas du dos, des yeux émeraudes adorables surmontant un visage aux traits fins et dont la peau ne souffrait d'aucune imperfection. Des années de pratique en tant que capitaine de l'escouade des pom-pom girls pour l'équipe des Chiens Enragés (la très officielle équipe de basket du lycée Middelton High) l'avait doté d'un corps de rêve aux courbes gracieuses. Elle était vêtue d'un top bleu pale, d'un pantalon corsaire couleur crème ainsi que de tennis blancs. Pour le moment, la rouquine était en train d'apprécier les douceurs d'un sandwich thon-mayo-salade sur un banc du parc municipal en compagnie de son actuel petit ami, Bryan Revellhawk . Si on peut dire que Kim était jolie, le jeune homme n'avait rien à lui envier : 1m75, une chevelure châtain foncé, deux yeux d'un noir de jais en forme d'amande et des épaules de déménageur le tout emballé dans des vêtements qui moulaient avantageusement les bonnes parties de son corps . Sans oublier un visage bien symétrique qui, lorsqu'il souriait, révélait un rangée de dents parfaites. Bref, l'archétype de l'adolescent mâle devant lequel toutes les filles tombaient raides.

Le jeune couple avait passé la matinée et une grande partie de la journée au centre commercial à acheter des vêtements au Club Banana, la boutique de prédilection de Kim. Ca avait été une véritable séance de torture pour Bryan, mais bon, tout bon petit copain qui se respecte se devait de subir ça et puis, Kim le valait bien…

Donc pour le moment c'était le break pique-nique avant de retourner à la maison.

- Tu étais vraiment obligée d'acheter tout…ça ! questionna Bryan en jetant un coup d'œil aux nombreux sacs qui gisaient à leurs pieds .

- Bien sûr, répondit Kim faussement outrée, la nouvelle collection du Club Banana, tu ne te rends pas compte, je ne pouvais absolument pas passer à côté !

- Pourtant il n'y en a pas autant que la dernière fois, ajouta le jeune homme après un moment de réflexion.

- Autant ? Comment ça ? demanda la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien, là, je ne compte «que» cinq sacs. La dernière fois il en avait huit et de plus, je t'ai trouvé bien silencieuse pendant ton shopping ; d'habitude tu n'arrêtes pas de me demander mon avis sur tel ou tel vêtement…

Kim mordit dans son sandwich, les sourcils toujours froncés mais ne répondit rien.

- Kim, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? interrogea son petit ami.

- C'est bientôt la rentrée, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- Oh alors c'est ça ? s'exclama Bryan visiblement soulagé. Ne t'inquiète pas tu en a sûrement vu d'aut…

- Robin….Il va revenir, coupa Kim.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Bryan avait eu vent de la dernière « discussion » qu'elle avait eu avec son meilleur ami et il se souvenait qu'elle n'avait pas été très cordiale . Pas cordiale du tout, pour ainsi dire . Il avait également compris que le sujet majeur de leur dispute n'était autre que lui-même. Toutefois, dans la situation présente, il se voulait optimiste.

- Tu lui en veux toujours ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant avant de répondre .

- Oui, je suppose, mais plus autant qu'il y a deux mois. Disons que je reste fâchée contre lui, je veux dire, il n'avait pas à te traiter comme il l'a fait, c'est tout.

Bryan hocha doucement la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris mais ne dit rien. En revanche, il se pencha vers Kim et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front .

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura-t-il, ça va aller, avec le temps, je suis sûr qu'il s'est calmé.

« N'empêche, pensa-t-il néanmoins, je déteste la voir comme ça . Tout ça à cause d'un _looser_ comme toi, Robin, toi qui prétend être son meilleur ami. Laisse-moi rire ! »

La rouquine lui souria et termina son sandwich .

- Allez, terminé, s'exclama-t-elle avec une mine beaucoup plus enjouée, à la maison ! J'ai hâte d'essayer tous ces vêtements !

- Peut-être aurai-je droit à une démonstration ? osa Bryan un sourire vicieux collé sur ses lèvres.

- Qui sait…répondit Kim en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils se levèrent, prirent leurs sacs et quittèrent le parc, bras dessus, bras dessous en riant, la perspective du retour de Robin oubliée de leur esprit.

L'aube pointait seulement à l'horizon sue la température était déjà suffocante.

Robin avait retrouvé ses habits de mission, à savoir pantalon cargo gris, ceinture multi-fonctions et T-shirt noir large. Il faisait ses adieux à L'Hokage qui s'était exceptionnellement déplacée pour l'occasion. Yori, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto étaient également présents. En effet ils avaient été désignés pour être son escorte jusqu'à l'aéroport .

- Hokage-sama, vous êtes sûre que j'aie besoin d'une escorte ? Il y a à peine quelques kilomètres à parcourir, demanda Robin visiblement gêné de la situation.

- Peut-être, rétorqua Tsunade, on se sait jamais. Les ninjas du pays du Son sont toujours présents dans les parages prêts à tuer quiconque croise leur chemin. Autant ne pas prendre de risques.

Le jeune homme enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et marmonna quelque chose su style «Je sais me défendre tout seul quand même !»

-Avant de partir, je suppose que tu connais les règles ? continua l'Hokage en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Oui Hakage-sama, répondit Robin avec un soupir, pas d'utilisation abusive de _jutsus_ et pas un mot au sujet du village.

- Et surtout, pas un mot à propos de _tu sais quoi_, compris ?

- Oui, Hokage-sama.

La jeune femme resta encore un moment à dévisager le blondinet d'un air grave avant de finalement se détendre.

- Bon, conclut-elle avec un sourire triste, je suppose que c'est le moment de nous dire au revoir.

- Je crois oui, dit Robin, la voix étrangement rauque.

- Sache, avant de partir, que le village de Konoha t'est éternellement reconnaissant pour les services que tu as rendus Trépide-kun. J'ajoute que ce fût un honneur pour le village et pour moi d'avoir eu un ninja de ta trempe dans nos rangs, déclara Tsunade solennellement.

- Merci, Hokage-sama marmonna le blondinet en rougissant un peu sous le compliment.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Rufus, le taupinet tondu et fidèle animal de compagnie de Robin, pour sortir sa petite tête rose hors d'une des poches du pantalon du jeune homme, en faisant une grimace boudeuse. Tsuande s'en aperçut et sourit.

- Merci à toi aussi, Rufus-san, fit-elle pour….euh…pour tout !

- De rien ! répondit le taupinet de sa minuscule voix.

- Hokage-sama, j'ai moi-même été honoré d'avoir pu servir Konoha, et jespère un jour pouvoir y revenir, dit Robin.

- Sait-on jamais, répliqua Tsunade, mais pour l'heure, tu devrais te dépêcher sinon tu vas rater ton vol. Yori, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, soyez prudents et bonne route !

Sans ajouter un mot, Robin s'inclina une dernière fois respectueusement, attrapa son sac de voyage et bondit dans les arbres en direction de l'aéroport. Son escorte le suivit immédiatement. Une fois qui le son de leurs sauts se fût évanoui dans l'immense étendue de verdure, Tsunade s'adressa une dernière fois à Robin.

- Adieu, Robin Trépide, que la Flamme de Konoha reste vivante dans ton cœur pur, puisse-t-elle t'aider à trouver ta voie…

Le trajet dura à peine une dizaine de minutes et il s'effectua dans le silence le plus complet, autant pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent repérer, autant parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait envie de parler.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'aéroport et que le jeune homme eût fini d'enregistrer ses bagages, l'heure fatidique des adieux déchirants arriva.

Ce fût au tour de Sasuke de parler en premier.

- Robin-kun, au revoir et encore merci pour tout ; c'était super de t'avoir au village…

Sakura avait les yeux légèrement humides, mais elle ne pleurait pas, enfin, pas encore.

- Trépide-kun, fais bon voyage, et si tu en as l'occasion, reviens nous voir, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Naruto, quant à lui souriait, mais Robin s'aperçut que c'était un sourire triste bien qu'il le voulait plus gai.

- Euh, Trépide-kun, comme Hokage-sama te l'a déjà dit, adieu prends bien soin de toi, et euh….Surtout, si tu sens qu'_il_ veut sortir ; ne le laisse pas faire…

Robin acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Lui mieux qui quiconque comprenait ce que Naruto voulait dire. Kakashi parla à son tour.

- A un de ces jours ! fit-il simplement.

Comme à son habitude, le grand ninja avait été avare en parole mais Robin savait que, venant de la bouche du senseï, c'était déjà beaucoup. Enfin, le jeune homme se tourna vers Yori et constata avec un pincement au cœur que cette dernière avait les yeux inondés de larmes. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, la jeune japonaise se jeta dans ses bras. Un moment surpris par le geste brusque, Robin finit par lui rendre son étreinte en caressant doucement ses courts cheveux noirs.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, murmura-t-il, je reviendrai, promis !

- Trépide-san, sanglota la jeune fille, je….

Mais Robin ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler ; il déposa ses deux mains sur ses joues humides et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

- Toi aussi, tu vas manquer, prends bien soin de toi…

Ce fut ses dernières paroles. Il attrapa son sac à dos et s'inclina une ultime fois devant ses amis avant de se diriger vers sa porte d'embarquement. Ainsi aucun d'eux ne pu voir ses propres larmes commencer à couler tandis qu'il se hâtait vers son avion.

Une fois à bord, Robin se mit à regarder pensivement les nuages défiler par son hublot. Il ne pleurait plus mais sa poitrine restait serrée. Rufus dormait profondément dans la poche gauche de son pantalon. Le jeune homme détacha son regard du ciel pour le poser sur sa poche.

« Il y a vraiment des moments où j'aimerais être à ta place, mon vieux Rufus... »pensa-t-il amèrement.

En effet, il aurait été incapable de trouver le sommeil dans un moment pareil. En fait, au plus il s'approchait de son pays, au plus ses pensées dérivaient vers une certaine jeune fille, héroïne mondialement connue pour combattre le crime et accessoirement, sa meilleure amie. A son évocation, des cheveux roux et une paire d'yeux vert émeraude apparurent comme un flash dans son esprit. Mais in n'y eut pas que des images qui ressurgirent brusquement : il y avait aussi des voix, ou pour être plus précis des cris. Ceux de Kim et ceux de Robin. Ce dernier serra inconsciemment les poings quand sa mémoire lui rappela la dernière « entrevue » qu'il avait eue avec elle.

_Flash-back :_

_Kim venait de finir sa soirée cinéma-Bueno Nacho avec son petit copain et d'autres amis, dont Monique. Elle avait fêté comme il se devait la fin de l'année scolaire et à présent elle se dirigeait à présent vers son domicile. La nuit était belle et la seule raison pour laquelle Bryan ne l'avait pas raccompagnée, c'était qu'il habitait à l'autre bout de Middelton, à la limite d'Upperton quasi._

_« Dommage que Robin n'ait pas pu venir » se dit-elle._

_En effet, pour une obscure raison (assez obscure pour qu'il refuse d'aller chez Buenao Nacho, son fast-food préféré), son meilleur ami avait décliné l'invitation de passer une bonne soirée entre copains et, il faut dire que sa bonne humeur, son sourire et son humour spécial avait un peu manqué à tout le monde. Mais bon, c'était quand même resté une agréable soirée._

_« Tiens, ben quand on parle du loup ! »_

_La jeune fille reconnut la démarche particulière d'une silhouette qui traversait la rue un peu plus loin devant elle. Visiblement, Robin ne l'avait pas aperçu et il continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était._

_- Hé, Robin ! appela Kim._

_Le jeune homme en question s'arrêta et tourna la tête dans sa direction._

_- Oh, Kim, salut, ça va ?_

_Quelque chose semblait clocher dans sa voix. Comme si il se forçait à être joyeux et à sourire. Evidemment, sa jeune amie s'en rendit tout de suite compte._

_- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un pointe d'inquiétude._

_- Hein ? Euh, ouais, ouais, répondit Robin les yeux dans le vague_

_Les deux adolescents se remirent en route et pendant près de cinq minutes aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot._

_- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec nous ?questionna enfin Kim, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps._

_- J'avais…autre chose de prévu, annonça le blondinet sans entrer dans les détails._

_- En tous cas, t'as raté des trucs, comme quand Bryan a voulu m'embrasser et que je lui ai éternué à la figure, la bouche pleine de soda. Tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes à tous !_

_Kim laissa échapper un rire bref et, toute à son histoire, elle ne vit pas Robin se raidir à l'évocation du nom de son petit ami._

_- Eh bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas tardé à trouver un bouffon remplaçant, s'exclama-t-il sèchement, c'est excellent, je suis très heureux pour vous !_

_Au ton de sa voix, le rire de la jeune fille s'évanouit presque instantanément._

_- Robin, qu'est-ce qu…Hé ! Je t'interdis de traiter Bryan de bouffon ! interjecta-t-elle avec véhémence._

_- Ben noon, c'est évident, vous auriez tellement voulu que ce soit moi qui fasse l'imbécile à sa place, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Rufus, qui sentit l'orage arriver, effectua une rapide retraite dans la poche du pantalon de son maître._

_- C'est la deuxième fois que tu l'insultes, Robin ! répliqua Kim son propre ton s'intensifiant à son tour. _

_Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son ami s'emportait de la sorte mais elle n'allait certainement pas laisser Bryan se faire traiter de tous les noms sans broncher. Par Robin en plus !_

_- Et puis d'abord, ça n'est pas sa faute ni la mienne si cette réputation de bouffon te colle à la peau, continua la rouquine. Par ailleurs, tu sais parfaitement qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le pense !_

_- Ouais, bien sûr ! rétorqua le jeune homme. Il n'empêche que c'est moi qui me fais insulter de looser à longueur de journée, moi qu'on, pardon, que TU utilises comme distraction chaque fois qu'on part en mission, moi qu'…_

_- T'en a pas marre de jouer les victimes non ? le coupa Kim. A t'entendre, on dirait que t'es un pauvre petit malheureux qu'on martyrise tout le temps. Comme dit Bryan, tu devrais…_

_- Ah ça, lui, pour donner des conseils, il est fort coupa à son tort Robin, mais c'est pas lui que tu trimballes dans tes petites escapades aux quatre coins du globe. La prochaine fois, t'auras qu'à prendre môssieur belles fesses à ma place, on verra si il fera encore de son malin !_

_- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le méprises à ce point ? demanda la jeune fille._

_- Rien, seulement, il ne m'inspire pas confiance et je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout !_

_- Tu sais, je crois savoir pourquoi tu ne le supportes pas, lança Kim en foudroyant son ami du regard, Bryan est tout ce que tu n'es pas, voilà la vérité ! Tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il est beau, intelligent, qu'il a de l'esprit et qu'il est populaire !_

_Robin ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, lorsque, finalement, il comrprit ce que Kim voulait dire. Cette pensée le heurta avec la puissance d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse._

_- Alors c'est ça que tu penses, hein ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix chargée de tristesse bien que ses yeux continuèrent de lancer des éclairs. Tu penses que je suis moche, stupide et que je un rejeté de la société ?_

_- Pfff, tu sais très bien que…_

_- LA FERME ! hurla Robin_

_Kim ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, autant parce qu'il venait de crier, autant parce la colère dans sa voix la prit complètement par surprise._

_- TOUTES CES ANNEES, KIM, TOUTES CES ANNEES OU JE CROYAIS QUE TU ETAIT MON AMIE, TU ME MENTAIS ! TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE ? TU N'ES QU'UNE PETITE GARCE EGOISTE !_

_Même choquée comme elle l'était, Kim retrouva l'usage de la parole. Elle hurla à son tour._

_- ET TOI ROBIN TREPIDE, T'ES RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UN LOOSER !_

_- PARFAIT ! VA DONC RETROUVER TON ESPECE DE CONNARD DE PETIT AMI !_

_C'était l'insulte de trop ; la jeune fille s'approcha brusquement de lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces, le faisant basculer en arrière. _

_- JE TE DETESTE ! lui cracha-t-elle avant de dispararaitre en courant._

_- RIEN A FOUTRE ! répondit Robin en se massant la joue et en prenant la direction opposée._

_Chacun des deux adolescent rentra chez lui, chacun aveuglé par la colère, seulement, elle prit une forme différente pour chaque. Pour Kim, elle se transforma en larmes qu'elle laissa couler librement, la tête enfouie dans on oreiller et pour Robin, eh bien….disons qu'il valait mieux ne pas être un objet quelconque passant à sa portée sous peine d'être réduit instantanément en miettes. __Quand la nuit arriva, tous deux s'endormirent d'un sommeil sans rêves, ceux qui n'apportent aucun repos._

_Le lendemain, Kim fut réveillée pour le son caractéristique de son kimminicator. Saisissant le petit objet bleu de sa table de nuit, elle prit la communication et sur l'écran, apparut l'image d'un garçon afro-américain de onze ans, Wallace Load, le petit génie en électronique. Les yeux de Kim étaient encore tout englués de sommeil et des larmes qu'elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. __Dans les minutes qui suivirent, elle apprit avec un choc que, Robin était part de chez lui et que sa puce GPS qui permettait de le localiser était désactivée. __Le jeune homme était parti pour le Japon, sans rien dire à personne (sauf à ses parents, Kim l'apprit par le suite) et tout le monde à Middelton ne devait le revoir que deux mois plus tard…_

_Fin du flash-back._

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3: Rentrée pour un shinobi

Notes de l'auteur : aaaah, des reviews, ça fait du bien ! Alors comme ça mon histoire est bien ? Tant mieux, je continue alors !

Chapitre 3 :

L'avion de Robin atterrit à l'aéroport Middelton International par une fin d'après-midi ensoleillée. Une fois son sac de voyage récupéré, le blondinet se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne fut pas du tout surpris de ne voir personne pour l'accueillir ; il n'avait prévenu aucun proche de son arrivée, du coup il n'y avait pas foule pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il savait également que ses parents ne seraient pas présents à sa maison car comme tous les ans au mois d'août, ils seraient en visite chez l'un ou l'autre ami dans le sud du pays. Lorsqu'il fut hors de l'aéroport, il s'apprêta à bondir sur le toit du bâtiment le plus proche, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était plus à Konoha et que sauter de toit en toit ne serait probablement pas le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu. Finalement, Robin appela un taxi et prit la direction de son domicile. Pendant le trajet, il regarda passer les maison et les édifices de sa ville d'en œil morne, Rufus juché sur sa tête.

« Ca n'a pas changé d'un poil ici, en tous cas, ce qui me fait bizarre, c'est de reparler anglais. J'espère que j'ai pas trop pris l'accent japonais pensa-t-il avec un mince sourire ».

Après quelques minutes de trajet, le jeune homme fut chez lui et il put décharger ses bagages. Comme il l'avait prévu, la maison était déserte. Ses parents, sachant qu'il reviendrait quand ils seraient absents, lui avaient laissé un mot sur la table du salon. Robin reconnut l'écriture fine et penchée de sa mère.

« Robin, bienvenue à la maison ! Ton père et moi sommes partis rendre visite à la famille Digget en Floride et nous ne serons pas de retour avant cinq ou six jours. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons fait des courses pour au moins trois semaines mais nous t'avons quand même laissé 150 dollars pour tes nouvelles fournitures scolaires. Si tu as besoin de nous appeler pour quoi que ce soit, téléphone à ce numéro, 0455-5532-36, c'est le numéro de notre hôtel et demande la chambre 509. Sinon, nous te souhaitons une agréable rentrée mon chéri et nous regrettons de ne pas pouvoir être là !

On t'embrasse bien fort !

Papa et Maman. »

Avec un soupir, Robin colla la mot sur la porte du réfrigérateur dans la cuisine et ensuite, monta dans sa chambre pour y défaire son sac. La pièce avait été rangée, nettoyée (la « crise » qu'il avait eu la dernière fois ne l'avait pas laissée dans le meilleur état) et ses draps avaient été changés. Le blondinet rangea tous ses vêtements dans sa garde-robe en prenant un soin tout particulier en manipulant sa veste de ninja. Son bandeau, qu'il sortit précautionneusement, trouva une place de choix dans sa bibliothèque, en face de son lit..

Un objet bleu sur sa table de chevet attira son attention ; ça avait la forme d'un game boy avec un petit écran LCD couleurs. En dessous, il y avait plusieurs boutons dont un gros rouge, celui que l'on pressait pour l'activer. Le Robinicator. Wallace, l'avait construit pour Robin, un an auparavant quand Kim était partie en vacances en Californie et que lui était resté coincé chez lui à cause de ses mauvais résultats scolaires. Ainsi, les deux meilleurs amis avaient pu rester en contact et se parler tous les jours sans faire payer une note de téléphone exorbitante à leurs parents respectifs. Robin résista à l'envie de presser sur le bouton de communication. Il avait envie de saluer ce bon vieux Wallace, juste pour lui parler. Après tout, c'était un de ses amis aussi. Mais le jeune ninja sut que si il prévenait le petit génie en informatique de son arrivée, Kim serait au courant dans les minutes qui suivraient et il n'avait pas très envie de la voir débarquer chez lui pour ressasser des mauvais souvenirs. Donc Robin laissa bien le petit appareil bleu là où il était et tapota sur la poche de son pantalon.

- Hé, Rufus, t'as faim ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de son rongeur.

Aussitôt, la tête rose du taupinet émergea, une sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

- Manger ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

- On est d'accord ! répondit Robin en lui rendant son sourire.

Trois minutes plus tard, les deux compagnons étaient dans la cuisine en train de se goinfrer. Si il y avait bien une chose que deux mois passés au Japon n'avait pas réussi à changer, c'était bien leur gourmandise exagérée.

Bref, lorsque Robin jugea que son estomac était assez rempli (ce qui n'est pas peu de chose, avouons-le), il monta prendre une douche rapide et décida, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'aller se coucher tôt. Il pensait que le décalage horaire entre le Japon et les USA le fatiguerait assez pour qu'il s'endorme immédiatement mais à sa grande surprise, et à son plus grand déplaisir, il se tourna et se retourna pendant près d'une heure dans son lit, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Il fit donc ce qui lui sembla le plus raisonnable à faire…Fixer le plafond de sa chambre comme un crétin et prier pour que ses yeux consentent enfin à se fermer. Cela prit du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais sa prière fut exaucée.

Anna Possible était tranquillement en train de regarder la TV assise dans le canapé avec son mari lorsque Kim rentra. Elle était encore très belle pour son âge ; de courts cheveux roux flamboyants, plus clairs encore que ceux de sa fille, un visage en forme de cœur et des yeux d'un bleu azur limpide sans oublier sa silhouette qu'elle avait su garder fine en dépit des années et de ses deux grossesses. Un homme d'un âge mûr avait son bras autour d'elle. La quarantaine bien tassée, James Timothy Possible avait les cheveux bruns ou quelques mèches blanches commençaient à pointer, et des yeux noirs. A leurs pieds, couchés sur la moquette du salon se trouvaient Jim et Tim des jumeaux identiques qui avaient hérité des cheveux bruns de leur père et des yeux bleus de leur mère, une combinaison de couleur assez étrange mais qui leur allait bien en fin de compte. Bref, Kim déposa ses sacs dans l'entrée, enleva sa veste et rejoignit sa famille qui était en train de regarder une émission de variétés.

- Bonsoir P'pa, bonsoir M'man ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Bonsoir, trésor, répondit sa mère.

- Alors Kimmie-chou, j'en déduis par ton humeur que la journée s'est bien passée, ajouta son père avec un sourire.

- Excellente ! renchérit la jeune fillle.

-On a pu voir ça ! dit Jim en souriant d'une air entendu.

Kim fronça les sourcils. Elle savait parfaitement que ses frères étaient de vraies pestes quand ils s'y mettaient et elle se demandait bien quel plan ou quelle machine tordue ils avaient encore inventé.

- Vu ? Vu quoi ? De quoi vous parlez encore ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard suspicieux envers les jumeaux.

C'est alors que Tim brandit un petit écran de télé, qu'on aurait pu facilement prendre pour une console de jeux portable, hors de sa poche.

- On a placé une mini caméra de surveillance sur le porche de l'entrée…commença Jim

-…Et elle t'as filmé tout le temps ou tu disais au revoir à Bryan…continua Tim.

-…Y compris le moment ou…

-…Vous vous êtes embrassés…

-…Il faut dire que là, on a eu beaucoup de mal…

-…A ne pas courir au toilettes…

-…Pour aller vomir !

- C'était dégoûtant ! conclurent-ils d'une même voix.

Bien qu'avec les années, Kim se soit habituée à leurs imbécillités, sur le moment elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir de fureur et d'embarras.

- Oh-oh, fit Jim.

- Tornade « Grande Sœur » en approche, ajouta Jim.

- GRUMEAUX ! hurla la grande sœur en question.

- Hickabicka-boo ?

- Hoosha !

Sur ce, les deux garçons prirent la direction de leur chambre en courant, Kim sur leurs talons. Dans le salon, les parents réprimèrent à grand peine leur envie d'éclater de rire suite à la petite scène. A un moment, ils entendirent des coups sourds et réguliers comme si quelqu'un tambourinait avec acharnement sur une porte. La voix de Kim parvint jusqu'à leurs oreilles et leur confirma ce que leur fille aînée était en train de faire :

- ATTENDEZ QUE J'OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! VOUS ETES MORTS TOUS LES DEUX !

Mme Possible se pencha vers la porte du salon.

- Kimmie, n'oublie pas que c'est la rentrée demain, tu devrais aller te coucher tôt…dit-elle assez fort pour que sa fille puisse l'entendre au premier.

- Oui, maman, lui répondit Kim.

- Tu as toujours eu la technique pour arrêter leurs disputes, hein ? demanda Mr Possible en faisant un clin d'œil à son épouse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est le travail d'une Maman Possible digne de ce nom, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

A la deuxième coupure pub de l'émission, le silence était retombé dans la maison. Kim, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses parents était allé se coucher et les jumeaux devaient en avoir fait de même.

Une fois en pyjama et dans son lit, la rouquine se mit à songer à tout ce qui allait se passer le lendemain et, inévitablement, ses pensées dérivèrent sur son meilleur ami Robin. Avec une petite pointe au cœur, elle se demanda si il était déjà rentré.

« Bien sûr qu'il est déjà rentré, idiote, il est obligé de rentrer, demain c'est le premier jour d'école ! »

« Mais alors, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas appelé ? fit une autre voix dans sa tête. »

« Je sais pas moi, il doit avoir ses raisons non ? »

« Pas ses, _une_ raison…. »

« Ah ouais ? Laquelle je te prie ? »

« Fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien pourquoi il ne t'a pas appelé. »

« Il est toujours...en colère ? Après tout ce temps, tu crois qu'il m'en veut toujours ? »

« ... »

« Ah super, tu choisis bien ton moment pour me laisser dans le vent ! »

« ... »

« Ouais, ben bonne nuit à toi aussi ! »

Avec un grognement, Kim se retourna avant de s'endormir complètement.

D'un geste rageur et encore à moitié endormi, Robin écrasa le bouton d'arrêt de son réveil, coupant du même coup sa sonnerie stridente. Il se redressa dans son lit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers ses rideaux. Il ne s'était finalement endormi que vers trois heures du matin ce qui lui avait laissé en tout et pour tout quatre heures de sommeil. Pas exactement ce qu'il fallait un jour de rentrée. Robin mit ses vêtements habituels, à savoir son sous-pull noir à longues manches, son T-shirt rouge par-dessus, son pantalon baggy beige et ses baskets blanches puis il réveilla Rufus. Apparemment, le rongeur avait passé une bonne nuit, car dès qu'il fut réveillé, son regard pétilla et il se rua hors de la chambre vers la cuisine.

- Petit déjeuner ! dit-il avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escaliers.

Robin le suivit à pas lents en frottant plusieurs fois ses yeux encore tout englués de sommeil. Le petit déj ' fut expédié ; cinq toast au beurre de cacahuète et une tasse de café après quoi, il était déjà l'heure de partir pour le lycée. Rufus sauta dans sa poche favorite et les deux compagnons quittèrent la maison. Sur le chemin, l'air frais du matin acheva de réveiller Robin. Un beau soleil accompagnai son trajet. Lorsqu'il passa devant la maison des Possible, il put remarquer que les tentures de la chalbre de Kim n'étaient pas encore tirées.

« Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, Bryan vient la chercher en voiture tous les matins, donc elle peut se permettre de se lever plus tard... »

Se secouant, il détourna le regard et reprit son chemin en direction de son établissement scolaire. Il y arriva vingt minutes plus tard. Le bâtiment, comme il avait pu s'y attendre, n'avait, lui non plus pas changé d'un pouce, c'était toujours le même grand lycée de construction moderne, presque futuriste avec son toit rond et ses nombreuses fantaisies architecturales. L'incontournable panneau était toujours là lui aussi, trônant, en haut de son poteau en face de l'entrée. Aujourd'hui, il arborait l'inscription « Chers étudiants, soyez les bienvenus ! ». Déjà, plusieurs étudiants que Robin connaissait, étaient devant les portes du lycée, tels Brick Flagg, un type blond bâti en armoire à glace et ses copains, tous construits sur le même moule. Sans leur accorder la moindre attention supplémentaire, le jeune homme franchit la double porte et s'engagea dans le couloir principal. Là il trouva un petit groupe de personnes attroupés devant les affiches qui désignaient les classes des élèves. Un rapide coup d'œil, lui apprit qu'il était en 6-D et que son local serait le 62-F. Il vit également que, comme tous les ans, Kim était dans la même classe que lui. Il s'apprêtait à aller vers son casier lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

- Hé, Robin !

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui l'avait appelé; son entraînement ninja l'avait formé à détecter une présence n'importe où autour de lui mais aussi et surtout, à l'identifier. Robin se retourna malgré tout. Une jeune fille de type afro-américain approchait, un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Elle avait des yeux bruns très foncés, de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une natte évasive retombant dans son dos et un visage finement allongé qui la rendait très mignonne. Elle était vêtue de ses habituels chemisier rouge et jupe courte assortis, vêtements qui laissaient entrevoir sa très jolie silhouette.

- Salut Monique, répondit Robin avec un faible sourire.

- Alors, ces vacances ? pressa la jeune fille avec un sourire dix fois plus grand que celui de son ami.

- Bof, tu sais, ...

- T'as fait quoi de beau au Japon ? l'interrompit Monique avide d'en savoir plus.

- Comment tu sais que j'ai été au Japon ? demanda le blondinet en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hé, t'oublies que je suis la meilleure amie _fille_ de Kim ; elle et moi on se dit tout, enfin,...presque tout. Mais en tout cas, je sais que t'a passé ces deux mois là bas.

Robin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai...Dis-moi, ça t'ennuierait de m'accompagner à mon casier, j'ai des trucs à y récupérer, demanda-t-il en pointant la direction d'un couloir à gauche.

- Oui, bien sûr, du moment que ce n'est pas des nachos qui sont là depuis deux mois, répondit Monique avec une grimace.

Robin ne put retenir un petit rire; apparemment, l'humour de la jeune fille était resté le même. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent donc vers le casier de Robin qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du cette aile du lycée.

- Robin, tu vas finalement me dire ce que t'as foutu au Japon, oui ou non ? interjecta Monique avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

Le jeune blondinet composa le code de son cadenas, ouvrit son la porte de son casier et en sortit un grand cahier ainsi que de quoi écrire.

- OK, chuchota-t-il en refermant son casier, je pense que tu sais garder un secret...

- Bien sûr !

- Cool, alors, voilà, j'ai passé ces deux mois dans un village ou je suis devenu un ninja et j'ai exécuté des tas de missions pour la chef de ce village. Cela allait de la simple filature à la protection de personnages importants en passant par l'assassinat. Je suis actuellement un ninja de classe moyenne, mais j'ai dû rentrer à cause de cette fichue école, sans ça j'aurais certainement monté de classe. Mais bon, je ne regrette pas l'expérience, c'était vachement cool !

Il avait raconté tout ça à toute vitesse sans prendre le temps de respirer. Le sourire de Monique, quant à lui, s'évanouit presque sur-le-champ et il laissa place à une expression d'incrédulité flagrante.

- Euh...tu sais Robin, si tu n'as pas envie de me parler de tes vacances, dis le moi franchement au lieu de m'inventer des histoires dans ce genre, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincue.

- Mais c'est la vérité, répliqua Robin.

- Oui, je te crois, Robin, je te crois...ajouta Monique avec un air sarcastique.

Le blondinet sentit une pointe d'agacement monter en lui. Pourquoi, nom d'un chien, personne ne voulait jamais le croire quand il disait quelque chose de sérieux ?

- Bon j'ai compris, il te faudrait une preuve, c'est ça hein ? demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Ben, disons que vu tout ce que tu viens de me dire, ça serait pas de refus, fit la jeune fille toujours sceptique.

Robin soupira doucement et balaya les environs du regard afin de s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les voir mais les étudiants avaient, pour la plupart déjà, rejoint leurs locaux respectifs ou ne faisaient pas attention à eux.

- Parfait, mais avant tout, promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne...murmura-t-il en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux.

- Promis, répondit Monique en levant son pouce droit, alors cette preuve ?

Le jeune ninja se concentra et joignit ses deux mains pour composer un signe.

-_ Métamorphose !_

Aussitôt il disparut derrière un nuage de fumée blanchâtre qui émit une faible « Poff ! »

- Robin, qu'est-ce qu...HEIN ?

La fumée s'était dissipée et Monique écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. Elle-même ! Son double ! Et il souriait d'un air satisfait, les deux mains sur les hanches.

- Alors, ça te suffit comme preuve ou il faut que je me transforme en quelqu'un d'autre ?

Incroyable, même sa voix était identique à celle de la jeune fille ! Cette dernière resta bêtement plantée là, devant son « clone », la bouche assez grande ouverte pour pouvoir gober les mouches et les yeux comme des soucoupes. Puis, lorsque Robin jugea que son petit tour avait assez duré, il reprit sa forme initiale en produisant la même fumée et le même son caractéristique, sans toutefois se départir de son sourire.

- Lààà, je pense que ça devrait suffire pour que tu me...euh, Monique ?

Son amie sortit de son espèce d'état de transe et retrouva enfin un semblant de voix.

- Robin...C'est...Tu...Que...C'était...bégaya-t-elle

- Transformation mineure, technique de base des ninjas, l'interrompit Robin.

- Waouw, souffla Monique admirative, j'aurais du mal à ne pas te croire après..._ça _!

Le jeune homme était sur le point de lui répondre quand il détecta une autre présence derrière lui. Il se retourna immédiatement et son cœur manqua un battement ; une autre fille se tenait debout face à lui avec une expression semblable à celle qu'avait eue Monique une minute auparavant. Une fille avec des cheveux roux et des yeux émeraude. Une fille qui avait hanté une bonne partie de ses rêves durant ces deux derniers mois. Une fille à cause de laquelle il avait quitté les Etats-Unis pour s'exiler au pays su soleil levant. Une fille responsable de son chagrin et de son amertume.

- Kim ? parvint-il à articuler.

_A suivre..._

Notes de l'auteur ; je sais, je suis un petit peu sadique de couper le chapitre à ce moment là, mais, que voulez vous, il faut bien entretenir un peu de suspense non ? Et puis, il faut dire que ça m'arrange un peu, parce que...je commençais à attraper des crampes dans les doigts, lol !


	4. Chapter 4: Première mission

Notes de l'auteur : merci à toi, Ombre176, pour tes reviews ! Je trouve, moi aussi que c'est un peu dommage que je n'en aie pas plus mais même si tu es le seul à lire ma fic, sache que cela me suffit amplement pour la continuer.

Notes de l'auteur II: après mûres réflexions, je me suis aperçu que certains termes utilisés dans mon histoire pourraient paraître compliqués, voire incompréhensibles pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas habitué à lire ou à regarder l'animé Naruto. Cela concerne surtout les différents termes ninjas qui sont difficiles à comprendre. Alors je me suis dit qu'un petit « lexique du shinobi » serait le bienvenu dans cette fic. Voilà, c'est parti !

_**Kunai** _dard de lancer ninja en acier très tranchant. Bien qu'il soit le plus souvent lancé en direction d'une cible, le kunai peut également servir au corps-à-corps.

_**Shuriken** _étoile de lancer ninja. Généralement, c'est une arme non mortelle destinée à blesser l'adversaire mais si il atteint un point vital, comme la gorge par exemple, li victime peut succomber à la blessure.

**_Shinobi :_** autre nom pour désigner un ninja.

**_Ninpô :_** technique ninja.

**_Taijutsu :_** art d'utiliser le corps.

**_Genjutsu :_** art d'utiliser les illusions.

**_Suiton :_** art d'utiliser l'eau.

**_Katon :_** art d'utiliser le feu.

**_Doton :_** art d'utiliser la terre.

**_Fûton :_** art d'utiliser le vent.

**_Raiton :_** art d'utiliser la foudre.

Donc, cher/chère lecteur/lectrice, si, dans les chapitres suivants, un terme ou une expression vous échappe, veuillez revenir à ce chapitre ci. Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 :

- Kim ? parvint à articuler Robin.

La jeune rousse le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. On aurait dit qu'elle voyait un fantôme. Robin, quant à lui, sentit une vague de colère l'envahir ; le souvenir encore brûlant des cinq doigts de Kim sur sa joue le fit frémir. Sans oublier les choses pas très gentilles qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de lui coller la fameuse gifle.

- Robin, t'es revenu ?

Le regard du jeune homme se durcit.

- Ouais, répondit-il avec raideur, je suis revenu, fallait bien non ?

Sentant l'atmosphère se dégrader rapidement, Monique prit la parole.

- Salut, Kim, lança-t-elle sur un ton trop enjoué pour paraître naturel, alors, prête pour la dernière année au lycée ?

Mais Kim ne faisait pas attention à elle. Elle se contentait de fixer Robin d'un air incrédule. C'était bien son meilleur ami qui venait de lui parler avec une telle froideur ? Et comme une mauvaise chose n'arrive jamais seule, c'est ce moment précis que choisit Bryan pour apparaître derrière Kim, en lui enlaçant la taille de ses deux bras musclés.

- Hé Kim, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, j'ai vu que t'éais de nouveau dans la même classe que Bon...

Il s'interrompit en voyant les deux personnes devant lui dont une qui s'était mise à le dévisager avec une antipathie évidente.

- Hé, salut Monique...et...oh, salut _Trépide_...

Son ton était devenu beaucoup plus glacial quand il avait salué Robin. Ce dernier se raidit mais imperceptiblement, de sorte que personne ne le vit serrer les poings.

- _Revellhawk..._fit-il sur le même ton.

Il fut un temps ou le blondinet aurait pu être effrayé par ses gros biceps et sa carrure mais plus maintenant. Certainement plus maintenant.

-Robin, commença Kim, je voulais te dire...

- Bien, coupa Robin avec un sourire moqueur, je vois que tout le monde est en parfaite santé, alors le looser de service ne va pas vous emmerder plus longtemps...Monique, Bryan, _Kimberly_, à plus !

Et avec ces derniers mots Robin passa devant Monique et devant le couple avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Ces derniers n'en revenaient d'ailleurs toujours pas de son étrange comportement.

« Kimberly, pensa Kim, il m'a appelé _Kimberly _! Pas Kim P, pas même Kim ! »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à ton copain ? Il se sent pas bien ou quoi ? demanda Bryan avec une expression mi-amusée, mi-interrogative.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. La joie qu'elle avait éprouvée un court instant en le revoyant s'était évaporée pour laisser place à une tristesse plus grande encore que lorsqu'il était parti pour le Japon.

« Tu voulais savoir si il t'en voulait encore, fit la petite voix désagréable dans sa tête, eh bien je crois que tu as la réponse... »

A l'autre couloir, Robin marchait d'un pas rageur vers sa classe. Rufus, était sorti de sa poche et le regardait d'un air accablé.

- Hmm, hmm, pas bon, gémit-il en secouant sa tête en signe de désaprobation.

Cela eut pour simple effet d'irriter encore plus son maître, si c'était encore possible.

- Raah, tu vas pas me faire la morale, pitié...lança Robin à l'adresse de son rongeur. Ecoute, mon vieux Rufus, les choses sont comme elles sont et je n'y peux rien ! Tu vas quand même pas m'en vouloir d'être en colère elle non ? Elle m'a giflé je te rappelle...

Le taupinet tondu soupira profondément et se mit à fixer le sol carrelé. Juste à l'instant où il allait pénétrer dans son local, Robin fut appelé par une voix féminine particulièrement désagréable.

- Hé, mais c'est le looser !

« Super, siffla Robin entre ses dents, il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour que tout soit parfait...Non, mais quelle rentrée de mer... »

Se retournant, il avisa une superbe jeune fille aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux azur s'avancer vers lui en faisant rouler ses hanches à damner un saint. Elle portait un top rose bonbon et une minijupe rouge à la limite de la décence, mais ce n'était pas tant ça qui surprit Robin ; c'était plutôt le garçon à son bras. C'était Brick Flagg, le type super musclé.

- Brick ? Tu...Tu sors avec Bonnie ? interrogea-t-il un peu surpis.

- Ben ouais et alors ? répliqua l'intéressé avec un air suspicieux. T'as un problème avec ça ?

- Non, grogna Robin en guise de réponse. Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Bonnie ?

- Juste te demander comment t'as fait pour passer ton année, t'as payé les profs ou quoi ?

Le blondinet, habitué à maîtriser ses émotions, ne releva pas l'insulte mais il afficha un visage sans expression.

- J'ai fait comme tout le monde, Bon-Bon ; j'ai étudié et j'ai réussi, dit Robin en soupirant, bon c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Parce que là, je suis en train de perdre mon temps...

Bonnie ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour répliquer mais à chaque fois, aucun son n'en sortit. En d'autres circonstances, le jeune ninja aurait éclaté de rire en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille (elle ressemblait à une carpe cherchant de l'oxygène), mais là, il était singulièrement énervé et décida donc de leur tourner le dos pour aller se trouver une place dans le local.

- Hé, looser, j'ai pas fini de t'insulter ! cria Bonnie derrière lui, récoltant au passage les regards des étudiants déjà présents en classe.

- Apparemment si, puisque t'as rien de plus intelligent à me balancer à la tronche, rétorqua Robin sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

Quelques rires fusèrent, plus nerveux qu'autre chose car c'était bien une des rares fois où Robin parvenait à remettre Bonnie Rockwaller à sa place !

Assez content de lui, le jeune homme alla s'installer sur un pupitre dans le fond de la classe près de la fenêtre. Il entendit une dernière fois la petite brune hurler à son petit copain « Reste pas là le regarder comme un con ; dis quelque chose ! » avant de détourner complètement son attention d'eux. Un instant plus tard, la cloche retentit annonçant le premier cours de l'année. Robin vit Kim, l'air passablement perturbée, entrer et aller s'asseoir dans la rangée du milieu. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction auquel il répondit par un regard de marbre avant de détourner les yeux. Les élèves de 6-D, Bonnie et Brick compris, remplirent progressivement les pupitres restants et attendirent en papotant la venue de leur enseignan.

Hélas, ils eurent la très mauvaise surprise de voir débarquer dans leur classe monsieur Barkin lequel se présenta immédiatement comme étant leur professeur principal cette année (Robin réprima à grand peine un grognement). C'était un homme presque aussi musclé que Brick, grand, brun de cheveux, le visage fermé et la mâchoire carrée. Mais c'était surtout son autorité hors norme que craignaient tous les étudiants du lycée ; cela lui venait de son instruction militaire et, probablement de son expérience traumatisante de la guerre du Viêt-Nam. Comme l'avait prédit Robin, c'était une année qui démarrait super bien...

La journée, quant à elle, traîna en longueur. La plupart des profs qu'ils avaient passèrent quasi toute leur heure à se présenter (bien que TOUS les élèves les connaissaient de l'an précédent) et à expliquer leur programme scolaire. Robin écoutait d'une oreille distraite en prenant quelques notes au vol mais en prenant bien soin à ne pas regarder dans la direction de Kim. Quand vint la pause du midi et que tout le monde se rua hors des classes, il préféra éviter la cafétéria et se trouver un coin tranquille loin de toute agitation. De toutes façons, il n'aurait pas pu déjeuner en compagnie de Kim et de son petit ami, les voir ensemble était au dessus de ses forces. Donc le seul endroit où il fut à peu près sûr de n'être dérangé par personne c'était sur le toit du gymnase ! Pas très confortable mais au moins il avait la paix.

Robin sortit Rufus de sa poche et lui tendit la sa part de pique-nique qui consistait en une boite de nachos accompagnés de leur sauce diablo.

- Comme le dirait Naruto, _itadakimasu !_ s'exclama Robin en plongeant la main dans ses nachos.

(Note de l'auteur: _itadakimasu_ est une expression que les Japonais utilisent avant de commencer à manger. On pourrait la traduire par notre habituel « Bon appétit ! »)

- Miam ! Huh huh ! répondit le taupinet avant d'imiter le blondinet.

Vu la vitesse à laquelle nos deux compagnons engloutissaient la nourriture, le repas ne fut pas bien long et ils passèrent le reste de la pause à parler de choses et d'autres. Puis, l'infâme sonnerie retentit une fois de plus, annonçant la reprise des cours. Robin n'eut pas le choix ; avec un soupir il descendit de son perchoir et rejoignit sa clase d'un pas lourd.

Bien qu'il fut entraîné à détecter les présences amies et ennemies autour de lui et dans un périmètre assez large, le jeune ninja ne s' était pas aperçu que deux formes sombres l'avaient observé tout au long de son repas, sous le couvert d'un arbre.

- C'est bien lui, tu en es certain ? fit l'une d'elle.

- Absolument, confirma la deuxième avec un accent britannique prononcé, ce type, il n'y a pas moyen d'oublier sa sale petite face de rat...

La première silhouette esquissa un sourire mauvais même si son visage était en grande partie dissimulé par le col de son manteau.

- Et son amie Kim Possible, tu es sûr qu'elle ne nous causera pas de problèmes majeurs ? demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son rictus.

- Non, crois-moi, malgré ses faibles compétences en taijutsu, elle n'est rien comparé à toi ! répondit l'autre en souriant à son tour.

- Continue à me lécher le cul comme ça et je te tue !

- Je le pense sérieusement ; elle n'a pas l'ombre d'une chance face à toi par contre, le bouffon, lui, il pourrait t'opposer une sérieuse résistance.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire, rétorqua le britannique, qu'il est devenu un ninja hautement qualifié et bien que ça me rende malade de l'admettre, il est doué, très doué. Je l'ai déjà vu se battre et je peux te garantir qu'il ne se laissera pas faire sans lutter jusqu'au bout...

- En somme, tu es en train de me dire qu'il n'a plus rien à voir avec le bouffon que tu connaissais, c'est ça ? questionna le première silhouette en lui jetant un regard suspicieux, toute trace de sourire évaporée de son visage.

- Exactement...

Le rictus réapparut sur ses lèvres, plus grand, plus malsain encore que le premier.

- Parfait, ricana-t-elle, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, _Hachibi,_ ça promet d'être un mission très intéressante...Allez viens, on s'arrache, assez perdu de temps !

Ils bondirent de leur poste d'observation et une seconde plus tard, ils avaient disparu dans la nature.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça avait été une longue journée pour tous les étudiants de Middelton High. Il était donc facile de comprendre leur enthousiasme extrême pour se précipiter hors de l'école lorsque l'ultime sonnerie se fit entendre.

Kim ne faisait pas exception. Elle se grouilla de sortir de l'établissement, dans l'espoir de retrouver Robin, mais elle vit qu'il n'y avait que Monique et Bryan qui l'attendaient sur le parking du lycée. Comme à la pause déjeuner, le blondinet s'était volatilisé.

- Alors Kim ? Ce premier jour ? l'accueillit Monique avec un mine réjouie.

Bryan se précipita vers sa petite amie pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Horrible, répondit franchement la rouquine, j'ai tellement entendu parler de programmes et de trucs dans le genre que je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle...Et puis j'ai un de ces mal de crâne...

- Pareil pour moi, fit Bryan en levant les yeux au ciel. Surtout madame Bollster, c'est fou ce qu'elle peut être saoûlante quand elle s'y met celle-là.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait vu Robin par hasard ? demanda Kim à l'adresse de ses copains.

Elle vit Monique froncer les sourcils tandis que Bryan, lui, se renfrogna immédiatement.

- Non, à mon avis il doit déjà être parti, proposa Monique.

- Quoi ? Encore ? Mais il faut absolument que je lui parle, s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Tu sais Kim, dit Bryan sur un ton acide, si il passe son temps à nous éviter, j'en déduis, moi, qu'il ne veut pas te voir et encore moins te parler.

Tout ce qu'il récolta de sa petite copine c'est un regard noir.

- Je vais rentrer à pied ce soir, déclara-t-elle abruptement, il faut absolument que je parle à Robin. On se voit demain !

Elle embrassa rapidement son petit ami et salua Monique de la main avant de partir dans la direction de sa maison d'un pas rapide. Bryan fulminait.

- Je rêve ! Ca fait seulement un jour que ce looser est revenu et il a déjà foutu la merde entre Kim et moi...

- Hé, Robin n'est pas un looser ! objecta Monique avec ardeur.

La petite démonstration de tout à l'heure avait définitivement achevé de la convaincre qu'il était loin d'être un looser et puis c'était son ami aussi ; elle n'allait pas le laisser se faire insulter derrière son dos. Par ailleurs, il faut préciser que Monique ne s'était jamais parfaitement entendue avec Bryan : disons que leurs rapports se limitaient à des « Bonjour, au revoir, tu veux bien me passer le ketchup, merci » et ça n'allait pas plus loin.

- Ouais, ouais, pardon, chuis désolé, marmonna le jeune homme bien qu'il n'eut pas l'air sincère du tout. Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ?

- Non merci, répondit Monique en lui jetant un regard en coin, mon frère va passer me récupérer. Passe une bonne soirée...

Et la jeune fille quitta le parking sans aucune autre forme de procès. Avec un juron, Bryan monta dans son coupé sport noir et démarra en trombe.

Il na fallu pas longtemps à Kim pour rattraper Robin, bien que lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, il était presque arrivé à destination. La jeune héroïne pressa encore un peu plus le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur mais quand elle voulut prendre la parole, ce fut le blondinet qui la devança.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kimberly ? lui lança-t-il sans se retourner et sans s'arrêter.

Elle fut une seconde surprise par le ton toujours aussi agressif de sa voix et puis surtout par le fait qu'il refusait toujours de l'appeler par son surnom. Néanmoins, elle reprit rapidement de la consistance.

- Ce que je veux ? répondit-elle avec un touche de sarcasme. Tu as passé les trois quarts de la journée à m'éviter et tu me demandes ce que je veux ?

- Je réitère ma question...

- J'aimerais te parler si ça ne te dérange pas trop...

- Et pour me dire quoi ?

Cette fois, Kim attrapa l'épaule de son ami sans ménagements et le força à la regarder.

- Pour prendre des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami, voilà tout, finit-elle par lâcher presque suppliante. Robin, s'il te plait, parle-moi...

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut déceler de la tristesse à travers le masque de glace du jeune homme mais, quasi aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue, l'impression se volatilisa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Euh...Ben...Je..., balbutia la rouquine prise de court,...je...Je voudrais savoir ce qu tu as fait pendant deux mois au Japon...

Robin grogna en guise de réponse.

- Je me suis entraîné...Et c'est tout, je n'ai fait rien d'autre que ça.

- Monique m'a dit que tu étais devenu un ninja ? C'est vrai ? demanda Kim dans l'espoir de faire durer la conversation un peu plus longtemps.

Le ninja en question pesta intérieurement.

« Putain, Monique, t'avais promis de rien dire à personne ! Raaah les filles et leur longue langue... »

- Ouais, j'en suis un, répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Et est-ce que tu...

Elle fut vivement interrompue pour une sonnerie typique que Robin n'avait plus entendue depuis deux mois. Le Kimminicator. Laissant momentanément sa question en suspens, Kim plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit le fameux petit objet bleu. Dès que la communication fut établie, le visage de Wallace, le petit génie apparut sur l'écran.

- Je t'écoute Wallace, déclara-t-elle sur un ton professionnel.

- Wouah ! C'est Robin que je vois là bas ? hurla le jeune afro-américain avec un visage à deux doigts de l'hystérie.

- Euh...Oui c'est lui, il est revenu, répondit Kim en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Yo, Wallace ! le salua Robin, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

- Toi, s'exclama le petit informaticien en pointant le blondinet d'un doigt accusateur, il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques comment t'as fait pour localiser ta puce GPS et surtout, comment tu t'y est pris pour la désactiver...

- Wallace, coupa Kim, dis moi quelle est la mission ?

- Hein ? Ah euh oui...J'ai localisé Drakken et Shego dans un vieil aérodrome au nord-est de Middelton et d'après les relevés spectrométriques du satellite, ils ont en leur possession un canon laser sub-protonique.

- Ils l'ont volé tu veux dire ?

- Mmmh non, je ne crois pas, expliqua Wallace en pianotant sur son clavier, cette fois-ci ils se sont contentés de voler les plans de la machine au laboratoire de recherche scientifique de l'armée ; regarde (un article de journal apparut sur l'écran), Mili Labotechs a signalé un effraction dans leur locaux il y a deux jours...

- Ca roule, lança Kim, donne-nous les coordonnées exactes de cet aérodrome et on y sera !

- Ok, c'est parti !

- « On », lâcha Robin en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce que tu entends par « on » ?

- Ben tu viens avec moi, comme d'habitude...

La jeune fille avait dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

- Non, moi je vais nulle part, fit le ninja en croisant les bras.

Une fois de plus, son amie roula ses yeux vers le ciel.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de discuter ? Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux toujours pour ce qui s'est passé il y a deux mois, mais, mettons ça de coté pour l'instant et accompagne-moi pour cette mission. Je te promets qu'après, on mettra les choses au clair, tu veux bien ?

La réponse de Robin, fut claire, nette, précise et déterminée.

- Non.

« Raaaah, j'le crois pas ! tempêta Kim pour elle-même, il est plus têtu qu'une mule quand il s'y met ! Bon, c'est bas ce que je vais faire, mais je n'ai pas le choix ; j'ai besoin de mon partenaire pour cette mission... »

- Robin ?

- Quoi encore ? Je t'ai déjà dit n...

Il s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant le regard que la rouquine lui lança. C'était ses fameux « yeux de chien battu » reconnus par tout son entourage comme étant la chose à laquelle personne, je dis bien per-son-ne ne pouvait résister. Et malheureusement pour lui, Robin ne faisait pas figure d'exception.

« Espèce de sale petite...Traîtresse ! »

- Je...Ooh, c'est bon, t'as gagné ! concéda finalement Robin.

- Boooyah ! s'écria Kim dans une imitation parfaite du cri de guerre du blondinet. Merci, Robin...

- Ca va, ça va, grogna ce dernier, je vais me changer, rendez-vous chez toi dans quinze minutes...

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna en direction de sa maison en ayant la très claire impression qu'il s'était, une fois de plus, fait avoir en beauté. Il ne vit pas Kim rayonner de joie derrière lui...

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux héros se trouvaient à bord du moyen de transport que Wallace avait mis à leur disposition ; une camionnette de dératisation blanche conduite par un jeune employé noir de cheveux à peine plus âgé qu'eux.

- Merci pour le voyage, Bill, déclara Kim en souriant.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire après que vous m'ayez sauvé de cette invasion de rats mutants le mois dernier, répliqua Bill sans quitter la route des yeux.

- C'était rien du tout, s'excusa la jeune fille, une chance que j'avais mon lance-flammes portatif sur moi !

A l'arrière de la camionnette, Robin, habillé de ses traditionnels vêtements de mission, restait désespéramment silencieux. Il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de se farcir une mission un premier jour d'école. Non pas qu'il ait eu peur de la faire (sérieusement, comparé à certaines opérations qu'il avait du effectuer à Konoha, celle-ci aurait pu passer pour ridicule niveau difficulté) mais se retrouver face à des adversaires avec Kim, ça le mettait sensiblement mal à l'aise. Robin s'assura une dernière fois que ses kunais, ses shurikens et ses parchemins se trouvaient bien dans sa sacoche avant de se tourner vers le pare-brise où un grand bâtiment venait de se profiler.

- Voila, on y est, annonça Bill avec un mine réjouie.

Les deux héros descendirent du véhicule.

- Au revoir, Kim Possible et bonne chance ! lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée.

Nos deux ados se trouvaient face à une sorte de grand hangar désaffecté à en juger par la couche de rouille et les nombreux trous dans le toit. Un peu plus sur la gauche, se il y avait une sorte de cabine délabrée où les mécanos devaient probablement ranger leurs outils. Plus loin, on pouvait distinguer un tarmac et une piste de décollages désormais envahis par des touffes d'herbes dus au manque d'entretien. La clôture qui entourait le site n'était plus qu'un souvenir, la petite tour de contrôle tombait en ruine et pour compléter le tableau sinistre, les carcasses à moitié défoncées d'une dizaine d'avions de tourisme gisaient un peu partout, projetant leurs ombres fantomatiques à la lueur du soleil couchant.

- Super, annonça sombrement Robin, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour une soirée de rentrée.

- Brrr, couina Rufus en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la poche de son maître.

Kim regarda son compagnon de travers bien qu'un mince sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

- Allons, Robin, ne me dis pas que ça t'as pas manqué tout ça...

Considérant le fait que, pendant deux mois, il avait du affronter des ninjas enragés de toutes sortes dans des lieux dont lui-même n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence, le blondinet répondit très rapidement et très franchement :

- Non, alors là, pas du tout !

Il ne remarqua pas l'expression blessée qui traversa les yeux de la rouquine.

- Oui, je comprends...Bien, on y va ? ajouta-t-elle avec un ton qu'elle força à être entraînant.

Elle s'avança silencieusement vers le grand hangar, Robin à sa suite. Ce dernier ne put réprimer un léger frisson : depuis qu'il étaient arrivés ici, il sentait qu'ils étaient observés mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer de où.

En effet, bien malin était celui qui aurait pu apercevoir la minuscule caméra de surveillance habillement camouflée dans les tôles d'un des avions et qui, depuis tout à l'heure, surveillait leurs moindres faits et gestes...

_A suivre..._

Notes de l'auteurIII : Waouuuh, pfiou c'était un long chapitre celui là ! Enfin il est bouclé et c'est le principal (bien qu'il n'y s'y passe pas grand-chose)...Je m'excuse auprès de mes lecteurs pour la durée entre les chaps, mais comme je travaille ce mois-ci, je ne trouve parfois pas le temps d'écrire, enfin je fais de mon mieux quoi ! N'empêche, fumier de crotte de lapin russe, c'est vraiment une merde de vie que celle d'un étudiant saisonnier ! --


	5. Chapter 5: Robin, est ce bien toi ?

Notes de l'auteur : enfin un peu d'action ! Ombre 176, ne t'inquiète pas pour les cris et les grincements de dents ; ça va venir...

Chapitre 5 :

Les deux héros pénétrèrent dans le hangar sans rencontrer de difficulté majeure ce qui était bizarre car d'habitude, Drakken s'entouraient d'un tas d'hommes de main pour surveiller les alentours de ses planques. Mais là, personne, pas le moindre signe d'un homme en combinaison rouge ou violette. Donc, après avoir franchi le cimetière des avions (comment appeler ça autrement...), Kim et Robin débouchèrent sur une porte grande ouverte, fait encore plus étrange que l'absence totale d'hommes de main.

« Bah, pensa Kim, il doit probablement penser sue personne ne viendrait le trouver dans un endroit aussi pourri... »

Un rapide coup d'œil à travers la porte lui permit d'évaluer la situation : Drakken était là et lui tournait le dos, encore occupé à parler de conquête du monde en trifouillant l'intérieur de ce qui devait être le canon sub-machin chouette. Juste au dessus de lui, sa jeune assistante, Shego, l'écoutait d'un air passablement ennuyé en se limant les ongles. Elle n'était pas le dos à la porte et Kim put aisément reconnaître sa magnifique et longue chevelure noire, sa peau au léger teint verdâtre, ses yeux pratiquement de même couleur que les siens ainsi que son corps de rêve qui aurait fait baver d'envie n'importe quel mâle normalement constitué. La jeune femme était vêtue de son habituelle tenue de combat moulante aux motifs verts et noirs. De là ou elle était, Kim put également saisir leur conversation.

- Patience, Shego dit Drakken, je n'ai plus qu'à régler la puissance de la batterie cellulaire à son maximum et bientôt, Middelton ne sera plus qu'un tas de pierres...

- Sauf si Kim Possible rapplique, rétorqua Shego de sa voix suave mais néanmoins agacée. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'elle n'ait pas déjà débarqué ici pour vous botter les fesses...

Là, le docteur tourna sa tête bleue et cicatrisée en direction de la jeune femme avec un sourire goguenard.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai choisi cet endroit moisi comme planque, Shego ? Parce qu'elle ne viendra jamais nous chercher ici.

- Mouais, fit son assistante visiblement très peu convaincue. Tiens, ben parlons-en justement de cette planque, vous auriez pu choisir un endroit qui possède au moins l'eau courante ; il n'y même pas de toilettes décentes dans ce trou à rats !

- Une fois que j'aurai pris le contrôle du monde tu auras toutes les plus belles toilettes à te disposition, grogna Drakken avec un geste impatient.

Cette fois-ci, Shego ne répondit rien mais renifla dédaigneusement.

Puis, tout arriva très vite ; la jeune femme alluma ses mains et des flammes de plasma vertes les entourèrent. Avec un cri rageur, elle balança une boule de ces flammes vertes en direction précise de l'endroit où Kim et Robin les épiaient, forçant ainsi les deux adolescents à plonger en avant, directement à l'intérieur du hangar.

- Kim Possible et son bouffon, annonça moqueusement Drakken. Soyez les bienvenus !

En se repositionnant debout, Robin se tourna vers lui. En deux mois de temps, leur ennemi juré n'avait, lui non plus pas changé d'un poil ; c'était toujours le même homme de l'âge du père de Kim, son teint était resté bleu pâle, ses cheveux n'avaient pas poussé demeurant noirs mi-longs et quant à ses vêtements, eh bien disons toujours la même tunique de scientifique fou avec des gants noirs en complément. A croire que les méchants ne connaissaient rien à l'évolution de la mode...

Bref, les groupes des bons et des mauvais se faisaient à présent face dans la lumière crue que les néons du hangar diffusaient. Kim avait déjà pris sa position de combat, prête à affronter Shego, comme d'habitude durant les missions.

- Kimmie, fit cette dernière en mettant également en position, tu m'as manqué durant deux mois...Enfin, pas toi, tes poings, je veux dire...

- Parle pour toi, répliqua Kim, moi, je me serais bien passé de voir ta sale face un ou deux mois supplémentaires !

- Oooh, tu es une méchante fille, Kimmie, je vais t'apprendre à respecter les plus grandes espèce de petite peste !

Le jeune femme se rua alors vers Kim, mains allumées et levées. Celle-ci les évita d'un saut périlleux en arrière et le combat commença : Shego envoya deux directs enflammés qui furent aisément bloqués par la rouquine, puis Kim tenta de l'écarter avec un coup de pied haut, mais au dernier moment, son adversaire s'abaissa pour les éviter. Tout de suite, Shego enchaîna avec un mouvement de ses deux mains dans le but de les abattre sur la nuque de la jeune fille. Or, Kim, habituée à ce genre de méthodes peu orthodoxes pour mettre un ennemi KO, para et enserra les poignets de son opposante, l'immobilisant momentanément.

- Robin, cria-t-elle, stoppe Drakken, vite !

Evidemment, le scientifique avait profité de la bataille entre les deux filles pour s'éclipser en douce. Sans prononcer un mot, Robin s'exécuta, plus par envie de se défouler que par envie d'obéir à Kim.

- Au fait, demanda la jeune héroïne toujours aux prises avec Shego, comment vous avez su qu'on était là, Robin et moi ?

- Les caméras de surveillance, répondit son adversaire avec un sourire en coin, c'est pas fait pour les chiens !

Robin pour reparler de lui, s'était immobilisé face à la machine qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était une sorte de gigantesque canon digne de figurer dans les plus beaux films de science-fiction ; il était entièrement construit de métal doré, des fils lumineux de toutes sortes le longeaient et pour finir, en haut de sa structure, se trouvait une plateforme munie d'écran et de consoles de contrôle. Le poste de tir. C'est aussi la que se trouvait Drakken, affairé à tripoter des boutons.

- T'as vu la taille de ce truc, Rufus ? demanda la blondinet. C'est énorme...

En effet, le fameux poste de tir se trouvait si haut, que le seul moyen d'y parvenir, c'était de monter une échelle rétractable que Drakken avait bien pris soin de rétracter ! Mais peu lui importait...Reprenant ses esprits, Robin évalua rapidement la situation.

- Alors, sept mètres de haut sans aucun appui extérieur, atterrissage sur une plateforme large de plus ou moins deux mètres cinquante, marmonna-t-il. Ouais, ça peut le faire !

Et avec un sourire confiant, il sauta la distance en une traite. Il atteint donc le poste de tir où un Drakken très surpris le dévisagea.

- Quoi ? Le bouffon ? fit le docteur avec des yeux ronds. Mais comment t'as... ?

Sans rien dire d'autre, Robin lui envoya deux directs en plein dans la face et il s'écroula avec un grognement d'ours malade. Le blondinet avisa les commandes de tir et soupira. Il y en avait au moins un bonne centaine et la séquence de mise en fonctionnement était déjà enclenchée : il suffisait d'appuyer sur le mauvais bouton et le hangar, peut-être même la ville entière serait réduite en poussière. Dans ce cas là, il était hors de question de jouer à « am, stram, gram ». Robin fit donc la seule chose qui lui paraissait raisonnable : il sortit son Robinnicator de sa poche et enfonça le bouton d'appel.

- Wallace ?

- Oh, Robin ! s'exclama le petit génie, t'as enfin réactivé ton communicateur ? C'est cool je vais pouvoir...

- Wallace, coupa Robin, j'ai besoin de toi pour le canon machin truc...

- Sub-protonique, Robin...

- Ouais, euh ça ! Eh ben figure-toi que la séquence de tir est engagée et que je sais pas comment il faut l'arrêter, y a trop de boutons !

- Wooh ooh, mouais OK! lâcha Wallace en levant les mains. Pas de panique. Est-ce que tu vois une prise USB quelque part ?

Le jeune homme en repéra une juste en dessous d'un écran de contrôle.

- Oui, j'en vois une.

- Excellent ! Branche ton Robinnicator dessus et je me charge du reste !

- Ca roule !

Robin déroula le câble USB de son communicateur et le connecta au réseau interne du canon, via la prise. Il voulut demander au petit génie comment il allait procéder lorsqu'un grand « CRASH » suivi d'un cri de douleur l'interrompit.

Shego jubilait. Elle avait enfin la grande Kim Possible à sa merci. Le jeune fille était étalée devant elle et se tenait fermement le ventre en grimaçant de douleur. En effet, elle avait baissé sa garde une seule et unique seconde en apercevant Robin sauter après Drakken et Shego en avait profité. Les coups avaient plu sur la malheureuse héroïne sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les parer ; direct, uppercut, crochet gauche, crochet droit, high kick, low kick et pour finir en beauté l'enchaînement, un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac qui l'avait envoyé valser contre une vieille table à outils. Et c'est là que Kim se tenait, pestant contre sa distraction et tentant de dissiper la douleur aigue qui se diffusait partout où son corps avait été frappé. Son adversaire la toisa avec un sourire démoniaque et alluma ses mains en s'avançant vers elle.

- Je te tiens, princesse ! siffla-t-elle avec mépris. Tes dernières volontés ?

Kim essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche avec le revers de sa manche.

- Te...voir...pisser...dans...les...toilettes...de la...prison...de Middelton ! cracha la rouquine en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Le ritcus de Shego s'élargit encore plus.

- Désolée, mais tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour voir ça !

Le jeune femme leva les mains, et...son sourire mauvais s'effaça dès l'instant où elle sentit le contact froid d'une lame sur sa gorge.

- Que... ?

- R...Robin ! souffla Kim

- Hein ?

- Bouge encore d'un centimètre, murmura le blondinet, et je te tranche la carotide...

Son ton était encore plus glacial que quand il parlait à Kim. Cette dernière avait assisté à toute la scène sans un mot : elle avait vu Robin surgir de nulle part et appliquer une sorte de dague noire sur le coup de Shego au moment même où cette dernière s'apprêtait à l'achever. A présent, il se tenait dans le dos de la jeune femme, pressant son kunai sur sa gorge de sa main droite et tenant son autre main dans sa poche. Quiconque l'aurait vu à cet instant précis, aurait juré voir Kakashi quand il menaçait une adversaire. En tous cas la position était identique.

- T'es pas sérieux, espèce de bouffon ? fit Shego d'un ton moqueur.

En réponse à cela, Robin, appuya un peu plus son arme sur le cou de la jeune femme. Celle-ci serra les dents.

- T'es prête à parier ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Kim avait rêvé ou avait-elle vu Shego trembler imperceptiblement ? En tout cas, fait unique, dans l'histoire de leurs missions, la jeune femme éteignit ses mains jeta un regard un peu apeuré dans son dos.

- Paaaarfait, s'exclama le ninja en souriant à son tour, maintenant reste tranquille.

Il leva son arme. Avec horreur, Kim crut qu'il allait l'abattre dans le cou de Shego mais elle vit que Robin avait changé de position. Le coup de manchette frappa la nuque de la jeune femme avec rapidité et précision. Sans même un cri, elle s'effondra inconsciente sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Le blondinet rangea son kunai dans sa sacoche et se dirigea vers sa partenaire qui était toujours étendue par terre avec une expression plus que choquée.

- Ca va, t'as rien ? lui demanda-t-il une infime pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

En entendant la question, Kim sembla sortir momentanément de son espèce d'état de transe et la douleur due à ses courbatures revint à la charge, elle aussi.

- J'ai déjà connue meilleur comme jours...répondit la jeune fille en se relevant.

Ce mouvement lui arracha un gémissement. C'est alors qu'elle repéra le canon.

- Merde ! Le canon et Drakken qui...

- Du calme, l'interrompit Robin sur un ton blasé, le docteur bleu est hors d'état de nuire et Wallace a déjà désactivé le canon en grillant tous ses circuits. Aucune raison de s'exciter...

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kim. Mais alors...La mission est déjà terminée ?

- On dirait...Il reste plus qu'à appeler les flics, tu veux bien t'en charger ?

Et sur ce, il prit la direction de la porte de sortie (enfin plutôt du trou qu'il y avait à la place, suite à la décharge de plasma de Shego).

La rouquine resta un instant immobile ses pansées se bousculant dans son cerveau. La mission, premièrement. Elle n'avait rien fait. Elle s'était juste battue contre l'assistante de Drakken et encore, elle avait lamentablement perdu son combat. Et puis il y avait Robin. Son ton froid et détaché quand il avait menacé Shego. Bien qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, jamais Kim ne l'avait entendu menacer quelqu'un de mort. Avec un frisson, elle se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu facilement tuer la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger le petit doigt. Cela lui fit presque peur. Alors c'était donc ça être un ninja ? Menacer des gens, voire même les assassiner ? Non. Kim refusait de le croire. Robin était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche alors tuer de sang-froid des gens...La jeune fille secoua énergiquement la tête. Elle devait lui parler. Il le fallait. Elle alluma son Kiminicator et appela les service de police, après quoi, elle se hâta se sortir du hangar à la suite de son ami.

Robin était là, mains dans les poches, à fixer le ciel, le regard vide. Il perçut des pas qui s'approchaient de lui et il se retourna en réprimant un grognement. Kim approcha et se planta devant lui. Le blondinet la dévisagea.

- Tu as appel...

- C'est fait ! répondit brutalement Kim. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on parle de toi, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

Robin grogna, pour de vrai cette fois.

- Tu sais quoi ? fit-il. Ca m'ennuie. Ca m'ennuie vraiment !

- Je m'en moque, répliqua la rouquine en se renfrognant d'avantage. Robin, depuis quand tu apportes des armes dans nos missions ? Tu sais très bien que je suis contre !

- Si je n'avais pas utilisé cette arme, rétorqua Robin contenant à grand peine la colère qui montait en lui, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Alors estime-toi heureuse que j'en avais sur moi...

« Je le crois pas ! pensa-t-il en même temps. Je viens de lui sauver la vie et c'est moi qui me fais encore engueuler. Même pas un ''merci'', RIEN ! En tous cas, c'est pas la gratitude qui t'étouffe,_ Kimberly..._ »

- Je ne veux pas que tu menaces des gens pendant les missions ! Tu aurais pu tuer Shego, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ça ?

- Alors primo, je ne l'ai pas tuée et secundo, oui je m'en rends parfaitement compte, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça, merci !

Les premières voitures de police arrivèrent sur les lieux et les agents commencèrent à se déployer tout autour du bâtiment. Mais les deux adolescents n'en avaient rien à foutre et continuèrent leur dispute, prêts à exploser l'un comme l'autre.

- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir, gronda Robin, alors arrête de me hurler dessus !

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de menacer quelqu'un, interjecta Kim, et tant que les missions seront sous MA responsabilité, je refuse que...

- Ah bon, et depuis quand JE suis sous TA responsabilité ? J'ai dix-huit ans je te signale et je n'ai plus besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui me dit en permanence ce que je dois faire...

- C'est pas parce que t'es soi-disant devenu un ninja ou un truc dans le genre que ça te donne le droit de faire joujou avec des armes blanches, hurla presque la jeune fille à bout de nerfs.

Cette tournure des choses lui rappelait inévitablement de très mauvais souvenirs et elle n'avait pas envie que ça recommence, bien que ce soit déjà assez mal parti.

Robin, quant à lui, avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir le chakra qui bouillait en lui. Surtout _son_ chakra à _lui_. Il l'entendait presque lui ordonner d'attaquer Kim juste pour la faire taire. Le jeune homme prit une ou deux inspiration profondes histoire de se calmer, sans quoi les évènements pourraient mal se terminer.

- Ecoute Kimberly,...

- Et puis arrête de m'appeler Kimberly ! cria Kim en s'attirant les regards de quelques agents en faction devant le hangar.

Autre inspiration profonde du blondinet.

- Très bien, écoute Kim, fit-il en la foudroyant du regard, écoute-moi attentivement : je me fous de savoir ce que tu penses mais je ne suis en aucun cas à tes ordres, tu as compris ? Que tu le veuilles ou non c'est comme ça. J'ai changé, je ne suis plus le bon vieil acolyte qui se contente de rester en arrière et de lâcher des blagues débiles en attendant tes instructions. Non, c'est terminé, basta. Je suis bel et bien un ninja désormais et un ninja ça ne reçoit ses ordres que de personnes plus puissantes que lui or, d'après ce que j'ai vu ce soir, tu n'en fais pas partie. Au plus vite tu auras compris ça, au mieux ce sera pour toi, alors soit tu me laisses agir comme je l'entends lors des missions, soit tu commences à te chercher un nouveau partenaire. A toi de voir. Sur ce, je te souhait une bonne soirée, _Kimberly_...

Sans ajouter un mot, Robin tourna les talons. Une fois de plus, Kim resta un bon moment prostrée et choquée par la froideur des paroles de son compagnon. Lentement, leur sens commençait à s'insinuer dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, la paralysant encore plus. Pourtant, il ne lui avait rien dit de fondamentalement méchant ; il lui avait dit la vérité, tout au plus il l'avait mise en garde. Mais elle savait très bien ce que cette mise en garde impliquait et ça, ça lui faisait mal.

Une larme se mit à couler doucement le long de sa joue, sans qu'elle ne se souvienne avoir ressenti un picotement aux yeux. Son corps était devenu engourdi et pas seulement à cause du combat contre Shego. Kim eut à peine conscience qu'une femme policière la conduisait à sa voiture tandis que d'autres larmes joignirent la première.

Voyant que Kim était entre de bonnes mains, Robin se détourna de l'aérodrome, bondit sur le bâtiment le plus proche et se mit en route sur le chemin du retour. Sautant ainsi de toit en toit à une vitesse hallucinante, il réfléchit.

« Je suis désolé, Kim, mais t'avais vraiment besoin qu'on te remette les idées en place, quitte à ce que tu me détestes demain. Et si ça doit marquer la fin de notre amitié (il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à cette pensée) eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi ; au moins tu vivras heureuse sans plus jamais m'avoir dans les pieds... »

Le vent frais de la nuit fouettait son visage tandis qu'il effectua un changement de cap vers l'ouest.

«...Et moi, je n'aurai plus que ton souvenir à contempler. »

_A suivre._

Notes de l'auteur II : eh bien voilàààà, un autre chapitre de clos ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi je retourne dans mon pieu : j'ai trois nuits blanches à rattraper. Allez, bonne nuit et bonne lecture mes amis et n'oubliez pas vos reviews SVP, merci beaucoup ! Votre dévoué DV Eight.


	6. Chapter 6: Discussion avec Monique

Notes de l'auteur : et let's go pour un autre chapitre ! (Je sais, je dois arrêter de faire le malin avec mon anglais...)

Chapitre 6 :

Robin avait prévu que le lendemain de cette mission serait catastrophique...et il avait raison. En effet, ce jour là, dès qu'il eut posé le pied dans le lycée, il sut que ce serait une journée pourrie. Cela commença par, engueulade très serrée avec Monsieur Barkin à propos de son retard au tout premier cours de l'année.

- Trépide, je vous jure que si vous osez encore arriver ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois en retard à mes cours, vous allez être physiquement incapable de mâcher une salade, COMPRIS ? avait-il dit.

Puis ce fut au tour de son professeur de maths (la matière qu'il haïssait au plus haut point), Madame Blowess de l'humilier devant toute la classe à propos des résultats plus que moyens de ses travaux de vacances.

- Mon cheeeer Robin, avait-elle dit d'un air faussement inquiet, je crains fort que votre année ne soit excessivement compromise en mathématiques. Alors à moins de faire un effort _considérable_ et _conséquent_, je vous conseille de postuler dès demain matin pour un emploi à la décharge municipale, sait-on jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve...

La classe avait éclaté de rire, comme toujours lorsqu'il se faisait rabaisser en public. Le jeune ninja n'avait même pas osé se retourner, de peur de voir Kim rigoler avec les autres élèves, parce que là, il aurait vraiment pété les plombs. Mais à la surprise générale, au lieu de rougir comme un tomate et de balancer son habituel sourire d'excuse gêné, il avait regardé son prof dans les yeux avec un visage de marbre.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez d'intéressant à me dire ? avait-il demandé d'une voix glaciale que personne ne lui connaissait.

Et là, ce fut Madame Blowess, d'ordinaire si cassante, qui s'était retournée vers le tableau avec un « Mmmphh » de mépris.

Mais LE grand rebondissement du jour arriva à la pause du matin, quand Robin était seul à son casier en train de récupérer ses livres pour les heures suivantes. Le jeune homme sentit une présence arriver à toute vitesse vers lui et il évita de justesse un poing massif qui voulut s'abattre à l'arrière de son crâne (merci à ses sens de shinobi!). Se retournant prestement, il vit un Bryan rouge de colère le foudroyer du regard, tous ses muscles tendus.

- Toi, cracha-t-il rageusement, espèce de sale petite merde ! C'est la dernière fois que tu fais pleurer ma petite copine !

Robin n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il dut éviter un autre direct du droit.

Entraîné à faire passer la diplomatie avant tout, le blondinet tenta d'arracher une explication au jeune homme furibond qu'il avait devant lui.

- Bryan, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je veux te défoncer la gueule, c'est pas clair, rétorqua le brun en prenant une posture de combat de boxeur.

- Mais je...

- LA FERME !

Bryan plongea vers lui, mais Robin contra facilement en effectuant un bond sur le côté. Le bruit de leur dispute avait commencé à ameuter plus étudiants (des garçons, pour la plupart) dont Monique. Le ninja blond la vit porter les mains à sa bouche quand Bryan essaya de lui porter un coup de pied latéral, qu'il bloqua bien entendu. Complètement enragé et voyant que ses attaques n'arrivaient pas à porter, jeune homme brun décida de l'enchaîner avec plusieurs coups de poing rapide et suivis. La foule, qui s'étaient à présent rassemblée autour des deux combattants, se mit à siffler pour les encourager.

Sérieusement, Robin avait affronté meilleur que ça. En comparaison, il connaissait des aspirants shinobis de sept ans qui avaient plus de style et plus de force que Bryan ! Mais il devait reconnaître que ses coups étaient assez précis en dépit d'un manque de stabilité et de puissance flagrants. Le blondinet aurait pu l'étaler en trois secondes et ce, sans utiliser une seule goutte de chakra, mais il repensa aux dernières paroles de Tsunade-sama quant à l'utilisation de jutsus. Ne pas en faire un usage abusif. Robin se contenta donc de bloquer les attaques vicieuses du petit ami de Kim ou de les éviter selon le besoin. L'attroupement autour d'eux devint soudainement silencieux. Même Monique avait renoncé à ses petits cris de stupeur et regardait, ébahie la scène qui se déroulait devait ses yeux. Et pour cause ! Tout à son affrontement, Robin ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses mouvements étaient aussi rapides, précis, et gracieux que ceux de Kim en personne, voire même plus. Chacune des attaques de Bryan était déviée et bloquée avec un style que seul les meilleurs combattants auraient pu avoir. Il y eut même un moment où le blondinet évita un direct particulièrement meurtrier en effectuant un salto arrière, à la manière d'un gymnaste sur sa poutre. Au bout de trois minutes de lutte ininterrompue, le brun étai sensiblement essoufflé voire très essoufflé en réalité, tandis que Robin, lui, se sentait toujours aussi frais qu'une rose.

- Tu...Vas te...Te tenir...Tranquille...Oui ou m...Merde ? haleta Bryan complètement hors d'haleine.

- Allons, déjà fatigué ? se moqua Robin.

Son adversaire allait tenter une énième charge lorsqu'une voix tonitruante et très en colère retentit dans le couloir faisant tourner toutes les têtes dans la même direction. Barkin...

- C'EST QUOI CET ATTROUPEMENT ICI ? UNE BAGARRE ? JE PARIE QUE C'EST UNE BAGARRE...ECARTEZ-VOUS, LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER !

Barkin se fraya un chemin parmi la foule à grand renfort de coup de coudes. Monique, quant à elle serra les dents et commença à prier pour la santé de Robin si jamais le prof voyait qu'il était impliqué. C'est alors que...

- Revellhawk, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous fabriquez tout seul au centre de cette troupe ? Encore une démonstration publique de vos muscles je présume ? demanda Barkin en levant un regard suspicieux sur Bryan.

« Une petite minute, pensa Monique, tout seul ? Comment ça, _Tout seul _? »

D'un seul mouvement, toutes les têtes se retournèrent à nouveau vers l'endroit du combat...pour constater avec stupeur que Robin s'était volatilisé, laissant effectivement son opposant seul.

« Quoi ? Mais, que... ? Comment ? »

- C'est Trépide, Monsieur, il était là il y a deux minutes et il m'a attaqué, protesta Bryan.

Malgré son état de choc, Monique ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir au jeune homme.

- N'importe quoi ! lâcha-t-elle subitement. C'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de le frapper ! Robin ne faisait que bloquer tes coups !

- Peu importe, trancha Barkin, le problème est là ; je ne vois Trépide nulle part et comme il n'a pas pu s'évaporer en cinq secondes, je n'ai que vous sous la main, Revellhawk. (Il décocha un sourire carnassier au jeune homme apeuré) Dans mon bureau, sur-le-champ ! TOUT LE MONDE DANS SES LOCAUX RESPECTIFS ET DANS LE CALME !

Et tandis que Barkin emmenait Bryan, la foule se dispersa lentement. Chacun des étudiants y allait de son commentaire ; certains remplis d'un respect nouveau pour Robin, d'autres complètements ébahis par sa performance ou encore quelques uns qui se moquaient de l'attitude pitoyable de Bryan. Monique, elle, ne perdit pas son temps et se dirigea vers une autre partie du lycée.

De son côté, le blondinet avait atteint sans difficulté le toit du gymnase qui, en un jour à peine, était devenu une sorte de refuge pour lui. Il décida brosser volontairement les heures suivantes jusqu'à la pause du midi. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Robin mais il jugea bon de se faire oublier des autres au moins jusque là. Alors qu'il était étendu paresseusement sur le dos et qu'il contemplait les nuages, une voix le tira de sa rêverie.

- Robin ? T'es là ? Allez, montre-toi...Je sais que t'es quelque part par ici...

Le shinobi se pencha vers le bord du toit et repéra Monique en train de scruter les parages vraisemblablement à sa recherche.

- Monique ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il un peu étonné.

Le jeune fille de retourna et étouffa un petit cri de surprise en voyant où son ami était perché.

- Je pourrais te retourner la même question, répondit-elle en posant un main sur sa hanche.

- T'es pas sensée être en cours ?

- Non, j'ai deux heures de libre et toi ?

- Je...Euh...Je brosse...

Monique leva un sourcil, sceptique.

- Oooh, je vois...Je peux te parler une minute ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Monique, commença Robin, je...

- Rien qu'une minute.

Le jeune homme considéra la chose un instant et puis il céda.

- D'accord, fit-il en soupirant, vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Euh, hésita Monique, est-ce que je pourrais...Euh...Monter ?

Robin leva les yeux au ciel et deux minutes plus tard, les deux ados se trouvaient sur le toit à regarder les nuages.

- Bon, commença le blondinet, si c'est pour me parler de ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir...

Son amie l'interrompit en braquant sa tête vers lui.

- Au risque de te déplaire, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te parler, annonça clairement la jeune fille, arrachant un grognement à son interlocuteur.

- C'est lui qui a commencé !

- Je sais, je sais, mais Robin...Ce truc...C'était...C'ETAIT ABSOLUMENT TROP COOL ! LA VACHE, OU EST-CE QUE T'AS APPRIS A FAIRE CA ? finit par hurler Monique au comble de l'hystérie.

Robin fut pris de court par le brusque changement de ton de la jeune Afro-américaine et il recula un peu.

- Euh ben, à...A Konoha, au village ninja quoi, balbutia-t-il les yeux grand ouverts.

- Et tu sais faire d'autres trucs ? demanda avidement la jeune fille.

A ce moment précis, elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui découvre pour la première fois de sa vie un magasin de poupées. Mais Robin ne se laissa pas attendrir pour autant ; il fronça les sourcils et planta son regard chocolat dans celui de Monique.

- Je suis quasi sûr que tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de mes pouvoirs de ninja, je me trompe ? lâcha-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

La jeune fille reprit instantanément son sérieux.

- Non, avoua-t-elle, je suis venue pour te parler de Kim...

Il se raidit et se mit immédiatement sur la défensive.

« Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surpris d'entendre ça ? se demanda le blondinet. Raaaaah, fichue solidarité féminine...Et je dois arrêter de râler comme ça ou on m'appellera bientôt Shikamaru, le Deuxième... »

- Super, marmonna-t-il avec aigreur, elle t'a envoyé m'engueuler à sa place ?

- Non, répondit Monique toujours très calme, mais elle m'a téléphoné hier soir et elle était en pleurs, Robin. Elle m'a raconté votre mission et aussi ce que tu lui as dit après...

Les yeux de Robin s'obscurcirent encore un peu plus.

- Et elle a également téléphoné à Bryan, continua la jeune Afro-américaine, et il n'était pas très content.

- Oui, merci, j'ai vu ça ce matin, rétorqua cyniquement le shinobi.

- Mais bon, Bryan je m'en fous un peu, poursuivit Monique s'attirant du même coup un regard surpris de son ami, ce qui m'importe c'est Kim et les choses que tu lui as dites.

- Tu penses que j'ai eu tort, c'est ça ? questionna subitement Robin.

La jeune fille eut une moue de réflexion avant de répondre.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je pense que t'as balancé ces trucs sur le coup de la colère mais, perso, je crois que ce que t'as dit est vrai...

Nouveau regard surpris du blondinet.

- Quoi ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui, fit la jeune fille très sérieusement, même les meilleurs amis se séparent et prennent des routes différentes un jour ou l'autre, c'est comme ça, c'est la vie. Mais enfin bon, pour Kim et toi, j'aurais espéré que ça se passe d'une façon un peu moins...tendue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est qu'il vaut mieux que vous soyez tous les deux préparés pour le jour où ça arrivera.

- Il est trop tard, c'est déjà arrivé...dit simplement Robin. Il y a deux mois... Seulement, j'ai été trop stupide ou trop occupé pour m'en rendre compte.

Il avait dit ça avec une voix très calme et résignée, comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence qu'il venait de comprendre. Mais malgré cela, Monique perçut la tristesse dans ses yeux et dans ses paroles.

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, continua le jeune homme sur le même ton, alors tout porte à croire que c'est bel et bien la fin de notre amitié à Kim et à moi. C'est évident qu'on a pris des routes différentes, regarde, elle, elle s'est trouvé un petit ami et moi je suis devenu un ninja. Si ça c'est pas des chemins différents...

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? demanda soudainement Monique.

La question prit Robin complètement par surprise et il se trouva incapable d'articuler une phrase cohérente.

- Est-ce que...Je...Amoureux...Hein, quoi...Pardon ?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu étais amoureux de Kim Possible ? répéta son amie en souriant devant la tête que le blondinet faisait.

Son expression était exactement celle qu'elle-même avait eue quand il lui avait montré sa métamorphose : bouche bée et yeux de cabillaud en couche.

- Oui...avoua-t-il finalement.

Il ne rougit pas d'un seul pouce mais détourna le regard. Il poursuivit néanmoins.

- Mais c'était avant...Avant...

- Avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Bryan, c'est ça ? acheva à sa place Monique.

Robin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les yeux dans le vague.

- Mouais...T'es sûr que tu craques pas encore un petit peu pour elle ? insista la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux.

Là, elle obtint la réaction qu'elle attendait ; les joues du blondinet prirent un teinte légèrement rose et bien qu'il ne prononça pas un mot, elle sentait presque la chaleur émaner de son visage.

- HA-HAA ! cria-t-elle en lançant son poing en l'air. Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Le grand Robin Trépide est amoureux de sa meilleure amie !

- Moniiiqueuuh, souffla le jeune homme entre ses dents, la ferme ! J'ai pas envie que tout le lycée soit au courant de...

Mais Monique ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je compte faire quoi ? rétorqua Robin une fois de plus pris de court par la question.

« Tiens je te jure, elle a l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat...pensa-t-il simultanément. »

- Ben pour Kim...

- Ben j'en sais rien, moi...

- Quoi ? La fille que tu aimes est sous tes yeux et tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire ?

Robin ne savait pas si il devait rire ou rester sérieux face à l'expression choquée de son amie.

- Wooh, du calme éluda-t-il levant ses mains en signe d'apaisement, tu sembles oublier qu'il y a un obstacle de taille entre Kim et moi : Bryan. C'est lui qu'elle aime et c'est avec lui qu'elle sort en ce moment.

- Connerie ! fit Monique sur un ton dédaigneux. Tu verras, le jour où elle verra que le vrai looser, c'est lui, elle lâchera vite la grappe...

Le blondinet la fixa intensément pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes.

- Hum...C'est moi qui me fais des idées ou tu n'aimes pas Bryan ? demanda-t-il à la fois intrigué et amusé.

- Perso, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Kim lui trouve, répondit sincèrement la jeune Afro-américaine. Bon c'est vrai que l'emballage est plutôt joli, mais une fois que t'as passé le papier cadeau, t'es franchement déçue par le contenu du paquet...

Robin garda le silence pendant un court instant...puis il éclata d'un rire sonore qui aurait alerté tous les services psychiatriques du coin si ils l'avaient entendu. Sacré Monique, toujours cette façon bien à elle de décrire les choses !

- Mais quoi c'est vrai, protesta cette dernière en rougissant à son tour, c'est un naze ce type !

Le shinobi mit bien trois minutes avant de se calmer et de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Rah, là, là, Monique soupira-t-il, je te remercie ; il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais plus autant marré !

- Contente de voir que je sers toujours à quelque chose, répliqua le jeune fille en feignant d'être indignée.

- Il n'empêche, ça m'étonne de toi ; d'habitude, tu flashes sur n'importe quel mec bien foutu.

- Ouais, ben pas sur celui là !

Ensuite, il y eut un moment de silence ou aucun des deux adolescents ne prononça un mot. Ils continuèrent de fixer le ciel étrangement limpide pour un mois de septembre.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien fait d'avouer un truc pareil à Monique ? se demanda Robin. »

« Mais oui ! répondit une autre voix dans sa tête. C'est ton amie non ? »

« Elle a balancé ton identité de ninja, je te rappelle... »

« Qui me dit que c'est elle ? »

« Qui d'autre savait ? »

« Bah, de toutes façons, Kim aurait bien fini par le découvrir alors... »

« Ouais mais pour ce qui est de tes sentiments, je sais pas si t'as bien fait... »

« RAAAAH, LA FERME ! »

Le charmant monologue intérieur de Robin fut interrompu par la voix de Monique, qui s'était par ailleurs, levée.

- Bon, Robin, c'est pas que je m'ennuie à regarder les nuages et les pigeons avec toi, mais je dois terminer un devoir de géographie pour Mac Aliston. Tu peux m'aider à descendre ?

- Mmmh...Hein ? Ah, euh, oui bien sûr...

De la même manière qu'il s'y était pris pour la faire monter, le ninja saisit la jeune fille par la taille et sauta vers la terre ferme où il atterrit en douceur.

- Bon, déclara Monique, eh ben à plus j'imagine...Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit pour Kim : garde espoir...

- Oui, maître Yoda, se moqua gentiment Robin...

- Allez, à plus !

- Ouais ! Ho, hé, Monique ?

- Oui ?

- Merci...

- Il y pas de quoi, conclut la jeune fille en souriant.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le lycée. Toutefois, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le bâtiment, le blondinet l'appela une dernière fois. Elle se retourna.

- Encore une chose, dit-il à son égard, j'aimerais que la petite conversation qu'on vient d'avoir reste entre toi et moi.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, autre chose ?

- Ouais ; si j'apprends que Kim ou quiconque a eu vent de cette discussion, je promets de te faire subir quelques unes des tortures qu'on m'a apprises au Japon, OK ?

Il avait dit ça sur un ton très sérieux, mais Monique ne manqua pas de noter le sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres et le regard légèrement pervers qu'il lui jeta. Hein ? Une seconde ! Robin, un regard pervers ? PERVERS ?

- O...Oui, c'est noté, dit-elle avant de s'engouffrer précipitamment dans l'établissement.

Dès que Monique eut disparu, le jeune shinobi tapota sur la poche de son pantalon.

- Hé, Rufus, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de prendre de l'avance sur le déjeuner et d'aller chez Bueno Nacho ?

La tête du rongeur rose ne tarda pas à pointer hors de la poche avec une mine gourmande et réjouie .

- Yaaaah, nachos ! s'exclama le taupinet.

- Booyah ! C'est parti alors !

Robin bondit dans les airs et quelques minutes plus tard, le fameux fast-food mexicain accueillait ses deux plus fidèles clients.

* * *

A des milliers de kilomètres de Middelton, au village de Konoha, pour être précis, un jeune ninja d'une vingtaine d'années déboula dans le bureau de Tsunade sans même prendre le temps de frapper à la porte. Ce qui lui valut un regard surpris et irrité du cinquième Hokage.

- Dites donc, que...

Le ninja l'interrompit vivement hors d'haleine.

- Pardon, Tsunade-sama, haleta-t-il en s'inclinant, mais j'ai un rapport que je dois vous remettre de toute urgence. Il vient du groupe d'observation des mouvements de troupes de l'Akatsuki.

Il tendit à la jeune femme un rouleau dont elle s'empara prestement. Elle le parcourut en vitesse et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Ses mains se mirent à trembler à un tel point que le rouleau, à présent déplié, tomba sur son bureau avec un bruit sec.

- Non, dit-elle dans un souffle, c'est pas vrai ! Pas maintenant, pas lui !

- Tsunade-sama ?

- Et merde ! jura l'Hokage en serrant ses poings qui tremblaient toujours.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce.

Sur le parchemin qui gisait au dessus de la pile d'autres documents que Tsunade était en train de consulter, on pouvait lire en japonais :

_« ...avons, entre autres, observé la disparition d'un membre d'Akatsuki il y a deux jours. Notre groupe s'accorde à dire qu'il s'agit de Yokume Samuraki. Nous avons envoyé un ninja à sa poursuite, mais il semblerait qu'elle l'ai semé aux alentours de l'aéroport. Connaissant les motivations d'Akatsuki, nous avons de suite vérifié la liste des vols en partance et avons constaté qu'un vol pour les Etats-Unis était prévu le jour même de la disparition de Samuraki. Il est plus que vraisemblable qu'elle y ait embarqué. Attendons vos ordres. Takeshi Oshurama, chef de l'équipe d'observation numéro 23. » _

- Hachibi, murmura Tusnade entre ses dents. MERDE !

_A suivre..._

Notes de l'auteur II : surtout, ceux qui lisent cette fic, ne faites pas comme Robin, ne séchez pas vos cours. Je sais que c'est un mauvais exemple que j'ai donné là mais il le fallait pour l'histoire. Et non, je ne suis pas le fils d'un prof ! Sinon, ben...Le mystère s'éclaircit un peu autour de cette ombre qui observe Robin...Mais qui est donc la deuxième ? HA, HAAAAA ! Vous saurez tout dans les prochains chapitres ! En attendant, je vous dis _sayônara, mata chikai uchi_ ! (Au revoir et à bientôt !)


	7. Chapter 7: Mauvaises nouvelles

Notes de l'auteur : je sais, j'ai mis longtemps avant d'updater mais comme j'ai la tête dans le derrière ces derniers temps, je me suis retrouvé à court d'imagination. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le problème est résolu et me revoilà ! Yeah, DV Eight en force ! (Hum...) Ah oui, encore une chose, dans les chaps suivants quand Robin utilise une technique ninja (un jutsu), même si je la marque en français, il la prononce normalement en japonais.

Chapitre 6 :

Les semaines qui suivirent la rentrée scolaire ne furent pas très riches en rebondissements. Tout au plus, la deuxième semaine avait été marquée par le retour des parents de Robin de Floride. Ils étaient exténués par leur voyage mais content de revoir leur fils et ils passèrent cette soirée là à se raconter leurs aventures de vacances. Bien sûr, Robin ne leur cacha pas ce qu'il avait fait durant ces deux mois, Mr. et Mme. Trépide ne s'en inquiétaient pas outre mesure ; ils faisaient entièrement confiance à leur fils.

Sinon, au lycée, l'ambiance stagnait ; Kim et Robin n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis leur dernière mission et ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à s'éviter l'un l'autre. Et comme de bien entendu lorsque deux personnes cherchent à tout prix à s'éviter, ils tombaient immanquablement l'un sur l'autre à chaque bout de couloir, ce qui provoquait à tous les coups des regards agacés et confus de la part des deux jeunes gens. Toutefois, jamais aucune parole n'était prononcée. Par ailleurs, dans le lycée, les étudiants commençaient à jaser car, ils l'ignoraient peut-être mais, pour tous, Kim et Robin étaient le symbole même de l'amitié indestructible entre deux personnes radicalement opposées et les voir ainsi ne plus se parler à longueur de journée, cela avait marqué les esprits, voire choqué les mentalités. Sans vraiment le vouloir, les deux ados étaient devenus le centre de quasi toutes les discussions de Middelton High.

Pour changer de sujet, l'entraînement des pom-poms avait repris incluant également Robin, puisqu'il faisait partie de l'équipe en tant que mascotte officielle. Les séances se déroulaient en général sans incidents notoires mais la tension entre Kim et le blondinet était presque palpable, et cela, chacune des filles de l'équipe l'avait remarqué. Robin gardait son masque de chien sur sa tête pendant toute la durée des séances tandis que Kim se tenait le plus loin de lui possible. Bien que ce petit manège n'affectait en rien l'efficacité du travail d'équipe, il manquait la bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme qui caractérisait les deux amis d'autrefois et cela, au bout d'une ou deux semaines, ça commençait à se faire sentir au niveau motivation. Les autres pom-poms avaient bien une fois tenté d'arracher une explication à Kim dans les vestiaires, mais la seule chose qu'elles avaient obtenu, c'était un « Mêlez vous de vos de vos affaires ! » très agressif suivi d'un regard noir de leur capitaine.

Une des choses les plus dures à supporter pour Robin, c'était de voir cette enflure de Bryan faire les yeux doux à Kim, à l'embrasser dans le cou ou ailleurs en prenant une attention toute particulière à ce que le ninja l'aperçoive clairement quand il le faisait. Bien que Robin affichait alors un masque de pure indifférence, à l'intérieur de lui, tout son organisme bouillait de rage et de jalousie. Kim était au courant de la petite altercation que les deux jeunes hommes avaient eu et le shinobi était sur à 100 pourcent que Bryan avait du livrer sa propre version des faits à sa petite amie. Une version où, bien entendu, il se posait en victime, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les relations déjà fort perturbées entre la rouquine et lui. Et comme en plus, ils ne se parlaient plus, Robin ne voyait aucune chance de mettre un jour les choses au clair.

L'autre truc qui le titillait n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait ; comme il n'avait pas été contacté depuis des semaines pour une mission, l'inactivité commençait à lui peser, à lui et à son chakra. Et plus particulièrement encore, à _son_ chakra à _lui_. Il avait une ou deux fois appelé Wallace pour lui demander si il n'avait pas une petite mission de sauvetage ou de vol histoire de se défouler un peu mais le petit génie lui avait répondu, avec une mine légèrement inquiète que les méchants habituels étaient étrangement calmes ces derniers temps. Cela n'améliorait pas du tout les conditions de Robin qui se retrouva alors avec du chakra bouillant en quantité industrielle qui ne demandait qu'une chose : pouvoir jaillir hors de son corps par n'importe quel moyen. Le blondinet avait bien tenté une ou deux techniques de katon dans son jardin, juste pour relâcher un peu de pression mais il avait du très vite abandonner l'idée après avoir complètement cramé le magnifique parterre de roses de sa mère. L'ennui, c'est que ce manque de mouvement affectait également son humeur et ce de manière significative. Il devenait nerveux, irascible, même avec les personnes de son entourage : lui qui d'habitude était toujours souriant et prenait les remarques, aussi méchantes soient elles, avec humour, se prenait à engueuler littéralement ceux qui avaient le malheur de lui dire quelque chose de travers. Bien que les rumeurs allaient bon train, d'un autre côté, ces choses avaient un peu de bon ; à présent, les autres étudiants ne le voyaient plus comme le pauvre looser sans défense qu'ils croyaient qu'il était, mais comme un élève normal, avec une degré de respect normal ; ils éprouvaient même une sorte de crainte à son égard. Il faut dire que ses excès de mauvaise humeur étaient loin de passer inaperçus et Monique était bien l'unique personne qu'il connaissait à ne pas en subir les frais, probablement parce qu'elle était la seule amie qui lui restait et qu'il n'avait certainement pas envie de foutre une autre amitié en l'air.

Cette situation avait été supportable durant quatre semaines et demie mais au bout de ce laps de temps, Robin n'en pouvait plus. Il devait absolument se défouler sinon il devenait dingue. C'est pourquoi, une nuit, à une heure très avancée (il n'arrivait plus non plus à dormir correctement) et alors que toute la maisonnée, y compris Rufus, était endormie, il décida de se bouger un peu au lieu de regarder son plafond des heures durant en attendant que son réveil sonne. Robin se leva discrètement, enfila sa veste de ninja, prit ses différentes armes et surtout noua son précieux bandeau de Konoha sur son front. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça, si ça se trouve, il n'allait pas rencontrer âme qui vive et rentrerait bredouille et encore plus frustré, mais il avait l'impression que cette nuit là serait la bonne. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Donc, il ouvrit sa fenêtre et aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, il sauta à l'extérieur. Ainsi commença sa patrouille à travers tout Middelton : il commença par inspecter le quartier commerçant, puis ce fut le tour des parties résidentielles (il évita délibérément la résidence des Possible) et enfin le quartier industriel. Les rues étaient toutes désertes hormis les quelques rares voitures qui circulaient encore à cette heure tardive. C'était désespérant ! Robin en vint presque à souhaiter qu'il y ait un braquage de banque ou de bijouterie, au moins ça l'aurait distrait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, singulièrement déçu, il aperçut une silhouette à l'allure étrange marcher en direction du parc de Middelton. Le jeune ninja bondit alors sur le toit d'une fabrique d'oreillers afin d'avoir une meilleure vue. De là il pouvait voir cette silhouette de dos et c'est à ce moment là que Robin la reconnut. Il n'y en avait pas deux dans le monde comme lui, même les yeux bandés il aurait pu l'identifier sans problèmes. Lord Hugo Rille. L'homme-singe Britannique qui s'était fait greffer des membres de primate, guerrier expert dans l'art du kung-fu, le seul avec Robin à partager les obscurs pouvoirs Mystiques Simiesques. Le blondinet et lui étaient ennemis jurés depuis le jour ou il s'étaient rencontrés.

« Eh ben, j'ai bien fait de suivre mon intuition, songe Robin un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Hugo Rille, je sais pas ce que t'es venu faire ici, mais tu vas le sentir passer... »

Le shinobit le suivit discrètement jusqu' à ce qu'il ait atteint le parc et c'est là qu'il décida d'intervenir : il exécuta un saut un peu plus puissant que les autres tandis qu'il dégaina un kunaï dans le même mouvement, avant d'atterrir devant un Hugo Rille qui s'arrêta net, complètement médusé. Robin le dévisagea un instant ; c'était toujours le même homme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage allongé et aux yeux sombres autour desquels se profilaient des cernes, lui donnant un air menaçant. Bien qu'il ne souriait pas, le blondinet devinait des dents blanches éclatantes avec des crocs de singe en guise de canines et il portait ses traditionnels vêtements de combat asiatique noir semblable à celui de Yori. Chose rare que nota le shinobi : il portait un katana dans un fourreau attaché son dos.

- Alors, Hugo, on fait une petite ballade au clair de lune ? demanda Robin sarcastique.

L'homme-singe, parut un peu choqué mais il se recomposa très vite.

- Eh bien, eh bien, mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Un ninja de Konoha qui est venu spécialement pour m'arrêter, répliqua-t-il de son accent anglais très prononcé.

Ce fut au tour de Robin d'être surpris. Comment connaissait-il l'existence du village caché des feuilles ? Il n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Mais il se souvint d'un coup que Hugo était un passionné des cultures et des mythes japonais et que forcément, les villages de ninjas ne devaient plus avoir de secrets pour lui, même si il n'en avait sûrement jamais vu un.

- Exactement et si tu ne veux pas finir à l'hosto, je te conseille de me dire ce que tu fabriques à Middelton, somma Robin en regardant son ennemi droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier émit un ricanement sonore avant de prendre une posture de combat.

- Dans ce cas je crains fort que tu doives ta battre, _blondinette_, parce que je ne dirai rien et surtout pas un bouffon comme toi ! cracha l'homme-singe.

- Tiens, tu n'as pas amené tes petits copains les macaques ninjas avec toi ? questionna le jeune homme qui venait de s'en rendre compte.

- Non ils sont restés en Angleterre, répondit Hugo Rille, j'ai estimé que pour me défaire d'un attardé, je n'avais pas besoin de soutient supplémentaire...

Un sourire presque machiavélique apparut sur le visage de Robin.

- Dommage, parce que tu dans deux minutes, tu vas regretter de ne pas les avoir amené...

Il joignit ses mains pour composer un signe.

-_ Multi-clonage !_

Aussitôt, un vingtaine de clones parfaits de Robin apparurent de nulle part, kunaï en main et prêts à l'attaque.

Hugo Rille quant à lui perdit toute son assurance. Il regardait les clones du blondinet avec un air paniqué.

« Merde ! pensa-t-il. Il connaît aussi cette technique ? Je croyais pourtant que seul quelques rares ninjas savaient la maîtriser. Les rumeurs sont donc vraies. Merde, ça va mal... »

- Raaah, s'exclama le Robin original, ça fait du bien de se lâcher un peu ! Alors, le babouin, t'es prêt ?

L'homme-singe agrippa son sabre et le dégaina d'une main un peu tremblante. Vu sous cette perspective, il regrettait de ne pas avoir amené ses acolytes simiesques. Oh oui, il le regrettait amèrement !

« Allons, du calme ! Un peu de concentration et ses clones ne pourront rien contre toi. _Concentre-toi._ »

- Parfait, lança Robin.

Et il fonça sur Hugo avec ses doubles. Sa vitesse était impressionnante. Deux de ses clones envoyèrent une volée de shurikens mais Hugo les évita en effectuant un bond. Robin s'y attendait. Dès que son adversaire fut dans les airs, quatre doubles vinrent à sa rencontre, kunaï levé. Les chocs commencèrent Hugo Rille dut utiliser toute sa science du combat pour parer les coups de lames de ses ennemis avec son katana. Des étincelles dues aux chocs des armes volèrent en hauteur. Hugo réussit même grâce à une feinte à décapiter un des clones mais celuici se contenta de disparaître avec un « poff » et un nuage de fumée. Les combattants remirent pied à terre. Mais Robin ne perdit pas de temps et recomposa des signes en concentrant son chakra. Il porta sa main à sa bouche.

- _Katon, pétales de feu éclatantes !_

Le jeune shinobi se mit alors à cracher de petites boules de feu qui foncèrent droit sur l'homme-singe. Celui-ci, vit arriver l'attaque et, bien que sidéré par la technique, il essaya de l'esquiver en courant en zigzag. Or c'était exactement ce que Robin voulait qu'il fasse. La technique de feu n'était qu'une diversion: sans s'en rendre compte à cause des flammes qui l'entouraient de toutes parts, Hugo Rille s'était immédiatement retrouvé au centre d'un cercle formé par les clones du blondinet.

- Quoi ?

- T'es piégé, déclara Robin avec une grimace diabolique. Tu vas déguster un de mes ninjutsus originaux...Prêts, les clones ?

- OUAIS ! crièrent-ils tous en même temps.

Tous se mirent alors à exécuter ses signes incantatoires en parfaite synchronisation. Comprenant que ça allait très mal se passer pour lui si il ne bougeait pas, Hugo tenta de forcer le cercle pour s'enfuir, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité du blondinet.

- _Raiton, flèche foudroyante !_

Robin et ses doubles avaient tous lancé la technique simultanément, leur voix résonnant tel un coup de tonnerre dans le silence du parc. Comme dans un mauvais film au ralenti, l'homme-singe avait vu les dix-neuf éclairs aveuglants jaillir de partout et se diriger vers lui. Il ne put rien faire lorsque l'attaque le frappa de plein fouet. Rien faire lorsque la décharge électrique parcourut douloureusement son corps, s'insinuant dans chaque cellule, chaque os, chaque fibre musculaire.

Avec un bruit sourd, Hugo Rille lâcha son katana et s'effondra dans l'herbe du parc, brûlée tout autour de lui par la technique du jeune ninja.

« Aaaargh...Mes membres, j'arrive plus à les bouger... »

Robin fit alors disparaître ses clones qui s'évaporèrent en produisant leur son si particulier. Il s'approcha de la forme inerte de son adversaire toujours étendu sur le sol. Le blondinet n'était même pas essoufflé.

- Alors, dit-il en souriant méchamment, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ce jutsu ? Je l'ai appelé « l'ouragan de foudre », il est cool hein ?

- Espèce de...salaud, répondit Hugo qui luttait pour reprendre une respiration normale, qu'es-ce...que tu m'as fait ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Robin avec un geste désinvolte, j'ai juste paralysé tes muscles avec des décharges électriques. Rien de bien méchant, dans une heure ou deux tu seras sur pieds, enfin...si je puis dire.

En effet, compte tenu que l'homme-singe s'était fait greffer des mains à la place des pieds, l'expression devenait un tantinet ridicule. Mais l'anatomie de son pire ennemi n'était pas la préoccupation principale du jeune shinobi pour le moment.

- Alors, si on reprenait cette bonne discussion qu'on avait avant qu'on ne se saute dessus, hein ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Hugo Rille ne répondit rien.

- Très bien, bon je résume mes informations, aucun vol n'a été commis durant ces deux dernières semaines et d'après ce que j'ai vu en te suivant, tu as l'air de bien connaître les rues de Middelton, expliqua Robin. J'en déduis donc que t'es ici depuis pas mal de temps. Dans ce cas, ma question est simple : si t'es pas dans la ville pour dévaliser un musée quelconque, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Va te faire foutre, cracha Hugo.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux au ciel. Il soupira.

- Rooh allez, ne me dis pas que je dois te torturer pour que tu me répondes.

Mais apparemment, la volonté de l'homme-singe était inébranlable et Robin le savait. Il n'obtiendrait rien et pour s'en apercevoir, il n'y avait qu'à regarder dans les prunelles sombres d'Hugo. Après tout, lui aussi était un guerrier endurci sûrement entraîné à ne pas craquer, même sous la douleur. Et quant à sa menace de torture, ninja savait pertinemment qu'il avait bluffé : bien qu'il puisse démolir un adversaire avec toute la violence dont il était capable, il n'était pas de ceux qui prennent plaisir à faire souffrir les gens volontairement.

- Mouais, déclara Robin déçu, je vois. Bah, au moins j'aurai essayé...

Le blondinet alluma son Robinicator et composa le numéro de la police. Puis les deux ennemis attendirent en silence que les gyrophares et les hommes en uniforme se montrent à l'entrée du parc. Tout de suite, les policiers se ruèrent sur Hugo Rille, lui passèrent les menottes et l'emmenèrent vers la fourgonnette sans ménagements.

- Ne craignez rien, informa le jeune shinobi tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, je l'ai rendu aussi inoffensif qu'un agneau.

- Beau boulot petit, s'exclama un des officiers, un homme dodu doté d'une impressionnante moustache que lui et Kim connaissaient bien. Je suppose que Kim Possible a dû te filer un sérieux coup de main pour ça...

Fronçant les sourcils, Robin s'apprêtait à répondre non lorsque la silhouette de ladite Kim Possible se découpa à travers la pénombre et se dirigea vers eux. Le jeune homme se rembrunit instantanément.

- Robin ! lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Oh, bonsoir Miss Possible, salua l'officier.

La rouquine salua brièvement le policier (qui s'avéra s'appeler Jerkins) en retour, bien que toute son attention soit portée sur son ami blond.

- J'ai battu Hugo Rille tout seul comme un grand garçon et ses messieurs son en train de l'embarquer, informa Robin sur un ton sarcastique. Je vois que Wallace t'as prévenu ?

Kim n'en revenait pas : Robin ? Battre Hugo Rille ? Seul ? Il lui fallut un petit instant avant de pouvoir articuler une phrase plus ou moins cohérente.

- Euh...Oui...Oui, il m'a dit qu'il avait capté la fréquence de ton communicateur et que tu te trouvais dans le parc, informa la jeune fille. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre et je suis venu...En fait, je n'ai eu qu'à suivre les sirènes de police. Euh...Robin, c'est quoi cette tenue zarb ?

Elle savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami n'avait jamais eu de goûts vestimentaires très prononcés, mais là c'était franchement limite ! Cette veste était digne de figurer dans un magazine de vêtements pour pêcheurs retraités et le bandeau...Eh bien, après réflexion, c'était le seul truc qui lui allait bien : en effet même si il était noué autour de sa tête, ses longues mèches blondes retombaient sur la plaque frontale, conférant au ninja une allure à la fois désinvolte et menaçante. Kim se surprit à détailler son camarade de la tête aux pieds et elle dut se donner une claque mentale pour arrêter sa séance de reluquage. Robin reprit la parole.

- Bon, eh ben comme tu vois, là t'es arrivée un peu tard, dit-il avec un mince sourire en coin, alors je pense que je vous souhaiter une bonne nuit à tous et que je vais rentrer chez moi.

La rouquine se raidit à son tour.

- Non mais attends, pour qui tu te prends ? fit-elle, son humeur baissant d'un cran. Tu crois que tu vas te tirer comme ça, peinard et tranquille ? Désolée, mais ce sera pas avant de m'avoir expliqué ce que tu fabriquais dans le parc à minuit quart...

- J'avais faim et je suis sorti en espérant tomber sur un snack mexicain ouvert...

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Robin !

-...Mais manque de pot, je suis tombé sur notre valeureux homme-singe, alors j'ai décidé de me défouler un peu, point barre.

Cette fois-ci, Kim le fusilla du regard. Il avait un de ces culots ! Oser lui raconter des salades pareilles...Mais au-delà de l'agacement, c'était de la tristesse qu'elle se mit à ressentir, car si Robin refusait désormais de lui dire la vérité, c'était bien là une ultime preuve qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance. D'ailleurs, dernier lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et commença à se diriger vers la sortie su parc. La colère reprenant le dessus, la jeune fille s'apprêta à le rattraper pour lui remettre les idées en place (ou lui botter les fesses selon son degré de colère), lorsque la voix britannique d'Hugo Rille, qui était toujours en train de se faire emmener, retentit.

- Hé, Trépide, siffla-t-il, si j'étais à ta place, je ne me brouillerais pas avec Kim Possible dans un moment pareil. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour affronter ce qui va venir.

La rouquine s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui mais Robin continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

- La ferme, Hugo, rétorqua-t-il sans même prendre la peine de se retourner, je t'ai assez vu et entendu pour les vingt prochaines années...

- Et si je te dis « Akatsuki », continua l'homme-singe, tu t'en fiches aussi ?

Le ninja se figea. Kim se retourna à nouveau vers son ami, curieuse de savoir pourquoi il s'était immobilisé et la seule chose qu'elle vit l'instant d'après, c'est Robin qui disparut littéralement sous ses yeux.

En fait, le jeune homme s'était déplacé si vite, qu'un œil non entraîné n'aurait jamais pu suivre son mouvement. Il fonça sur Hugo Rille à toute vitesse. Il attrapa son ennemi par le col de sa tenue, bousculant violement au passage les deux agents qui étaient toujours en train de l'embarquer, et le plaqua avec force contre une fourgonnette de police garée à proximité. L'impact causa une sérieuse bosse à la carrosserie et les vitres du coté passager volèrent en éclats. Robin souleva l'homme-singe à quelques centimètres du sol et resserra sa prise si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent.

- Ggnnnn ! s'exclama l'Anglais.

- Pourriture, déballe tout ce que tu sais avant que je te bute sur-le-champ, grogna le ninja d'une voix qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à la sienne.

Son regard était devenu fou : un instant, Hugo Rille crut y détecter une légère teinte rouge mais elle disparut presque tout de suite et laissa place à un mélange de colère et de peur assez mal contenues. Malgré le manque d'oxygène qui commençait à se faire sentir due à la prise de Robin, l'homme-singe sourit de son plus beau rictus de méchant de dessin animé.

- Je vois, dit-il en plantant son propre regard dans les prunelles du blondinet, je pense que maintenant j'ai ton attention et...

- Tu fermes ta gueule et tu te contentes de me dire ce que tu sais sur l'Akatsuki, espèce d'enfoiré ! coupa sèchement le shinobi.

Les policiers (y compris Kim) commencèrent se remirent lentement de leur choc initial. Les flics dégainèrent leurs pistolets et les pointèrent immédiatemment sur Robin.

- Lâchez-le ou on ouvre le feu, somma l'officier Jerkins. LACHEZ-LE !

Beaucoup plus vive qu'eux, la jeune héroïne devança les agents de police et se précipita vers son ami qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, malgré l'avertissement de Jerkins. Elle empoigna Robin par les épaules et le projeta violemment en arrière, relâchant du même coup Hugo Rille qui avait pris une vilaine teinte violette. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le bitume en toussant mais Kim n'en avaiti rien à cirer. Elle s'adressa directement au blondinet.

-T'ES DEVENU DINGUE OU QUOI? hurla-t-elle assez fort pour réveiller tout le pâté de maison.

Le ninja accrocha son regard noir dans celui émeraude de la jeune fille qui ne s'en émut pas le moins du monde.

- Ecarte-toi, Kimberly, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage. Ecarte-toi tout de suite...

- Arrête tes conneries, rétorqua la rouquine, si tu touches à un seul cheveu de Rille, c'est moi qui te colle mon poing dans la figure.

Elle espérait de toutes ses forces ne pas à en arriver là ; tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'est que Robin recule calmement et qu'il se montre raisonnable. Jamais, elle n'aurait eu la force de lever la main sur lui, jamais...Mais Robin restait planté là, à dévisager sa partenaire comme si elle était subitement devenue folle.

- Ne me dis pas que tu défends un type comme lui ? s'indigna-t-il en le pointant du doigt d'un air dégoûté.

- Bon sang, ouvre les yeux, s'écria Kim, t'as dix flingues pointés sur ta tête, je te signale, alors arrête de jouer les idiots et calme-toi !

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui et aperçut, en effet, une dizaine de canons de pistolets braqués sur lui. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il arriva à se maîtriser un peu mes ses yeux conservaient la même noirceur et sa voix continuait de trembler.

- T'as de la chance que Kimberly est là, tonna-t-il en adressant un regard méprisant à Hugo Rille, sinon je t'aurais tué, flingues ou pas...

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il lança le kunai qu'il avait tenu caché dans sa main, droit vers son ennemi. Le dard ninja vint se planter dans le sol à un centimètre de sa tête. Une fois encore, la vitesse du mouvement de Robin avait été beaucoup trop rapide et Kim ne vit rien venir, pas même l'arme qui passa au ras de sa cuisse droite. Heureusement, la manœuvre avait été masquée par leurs deux corps, sans quoi, les policiers n'auraient pas hésité à faire feu.

- ROBIN ! commença à crier la rouquine, TU...

- La ferme, Kimberly, coupa calmement Robin, tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe alors pour une fois, boucle-la un peu...

- ESPECE DE ...

- Quant à toi, macaque de mes deux, cracha le blondinet, si jamais je retrouve encore ta sale face sur mon chemin, je la réduis en bouillie, pigé ?

En guise de réponse, l'homme-singe se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Le jeune shinobi s'éloigna à nouveau.

- ROBIN, ATTENDS !

Mais c'était trop tard ; plantant tout le monde sur place, s'élança dans les airs (les flics en restèrent bouche bée) et disparut dans la nuit au détour d'un toit.

- Nom d'un chien, pesta Kim, ça devient une habitude ou quoi ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les policiers embarquèrent un Hugo Rille plus que choqué, tandis qu'une autre partie se lança, sans grand espoir, à la poursuite de Robin.

* * *

La scène avait beaucoup amusé la mystérieuse silhouette, dissimulée dans le tronc d'un arbre grâce à une technique de genjutsu. 

« Alors comme ça tu t'es fait prendre, Rille ? Pauvre imbécile ! Tant pis pour toi ! Tu ne m'étais plus très utile de toutes façons. Je sais tout ce que je dois savoir, maintenant.»

Son regard se posa alors dans la direction où Robin avait disparu.

« L'heure approche, Trépide, l'heure approche... »

* * *

A mi-chemin entre la parc et sa maison, une violente douleur au niveau du ventre força le ninja blond à atterrir de tout urgence sur le toit d'un camion à l'arrêt. Là, il tomba à genoux et se cramponna à son estomac. La douleur était atroce ! C'est comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à passer ses entrailles au fer rouge. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlèrent de son front et brouillèrent sa vue. Il se sentait prêt à hurler mais il se retint en serrant ses mâchoires si fort que ses dents en grincèrent. 

« M...Merde ! Pas...Pas maintenant ! Pitié ! »

La dernière chose dont Robin se souvint, c'est qu'une espèce de halo vert l'entoura de toutes parts et qu'il entendit une voix lui parler en japonais dans sa tête. Puis la sensation de brûlure devint insupportable et les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent comme une maîtresse qui étreint son amant.

_A suivre..._

Notes de l'auteur II : vraiment toutes mes excuses pour le retard ENORME que j'ai pris avant de poster ce chapitre mais, comme vous le devinez, ce fut la rentrée pour tout le monde. Je n'ai malheureusement pas échappé à la règle et voilà ce qui en résulte...Je tiens aussi à avertir mon public que les laps de temps entre les différents chaps seront de plus en plus longs, ceci étant dû à mes études. Enfin, j'essaierai d'écrire le plus souvent possible, promis ! Votre dévoué DV-Eight.


	8. Chapter 8: Je veux des réponses!

Notes de l'auteur : les phrases en italique sont soit des noms de justus prononcés en français, soit des dialogues parlés en Japonais par les personnages.

Chapitre 8 :

Le lendemain matin, la seule chose qui réveilla Robin, c'est un horrible mal de crâne et des courbatures dans tout le corps.

« Si c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on a la gueule de bois, pensa-t-il en se massant les tempes, je jure de ne jamais boire d'alcool de ma vie ! »

Il se redressa douloureusement et fut surpris de se trouver allongé dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Comment diable avait-il atterrit là ? Et puis il n' y avait pas que ça : il était toujours vêtu de sa tenue de ninja et de son bandeau frontal était encore noué sur sa tête. En fait, seules ses chaussures de mission lui avaient été retirées. Par qui ? Ca, il n'en avait aucune idée...Le jeune homme jeta alors un regard vaseux vers mini lit de Rufus et vit que le petit rongeur rose dormait toujours à en juger par le filet de bave qui coulait de sa bouche béante. Un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil digital l'informa qu'il était 7 heures 03. Il avait donc dormi 6 heures, grosso modo et, sachant que c'était aujourd'hui un samedi, toute la maisonnée devait encore dormir à poings fermés. Soudain, parmi les brumes de son esprit, tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, tel un torrent qui submerge un barrage en le réduisant en bouillie. Cela acheva de le réveiller complètement et augmenta encore son mal de tête, si c'était encore possible. Le shinobi tenta tant bien que mal de rassembler ses pensées.

« Une voix...Une voix qui parlait en japonais...Elle me disait de me calmer. Me calmer...Non ! Elle ne s'adressait pas à moi, elle s'adressait à _lui_...Merde ! _Il_ a encore essayé de sortir cette nuit et si il n'y avait pas eu cette voix... »

Robin frissonna à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si il n'avait pas su se contrôler.

« Raaah, quelle galère ! Et tout ça n'explique toujours pas comment du toit de ce foutu camion, j'ai abouti dans ma chambre... »

C'est alors qu'il se triturait les méninges que cette fameuse voix fit à nouveau irruption dans sa tête avec force d'effets spéciaux verdâtres et avec le volume à fond de caisse. Il fallait vraiment avoir l'endurance d'un ninja pour pouvoir supporter un tel traitement, c'était pas humain !

- _Trépide-san_, disait-elle, _est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

Le blondinet se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles en gémissant.

- _Oui, oui,_ répondit-il en japonais, _qui que vous soyez, je vous entends TRES bien, mais baissez le son, par pitié..._

Répondant à sa prière, la voix se mit à parler plus doucement ce qui permit à Robin de la reconnaître.

- _Et là, ça va ?_

- _C'est parfait ! _dit le jeune shinobi un peu soulagé. _Euh...Senseï, c'est bien vous ?_

- _Oui..._

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de m'appeler à une heure pareille ? _

_- J'ai d'importantes nouvelles à t'annoncer, Trépide-san...Mais d'abord, est-ce que tu_ _vas mieux ?_ s'enquit le vieux maître japonais.

Comme si on avait allumé un interrupteur ou appuyé sur un bouton, les souvenirs du blondinet lui revinrent en mémoire d'un seul coup, comme une déferlante qui brise une digue.

- _C...C'était vous hier ?_ dit-il à mi-voix. _C'est vous qui avez réussi à renflouer le flux de son chakra et qui m'avez ramené dans mon lit ?_

_- C'est bien moi qui t'ai transporté dans ton lit,_ répondit le Senseï, _mais pour ce qui est du flux de chakra, c'est toi qui a réussi à le stopper._

_- Moi ? _demanda Robin, confus

_- Absolument..._

_- Mais comment j'aurais pu ? J'étais dans les pommes !_

_- C'est bien à cause de cela que tu t'es évanoui ; tu as inconsciemment puisé dans toutes tes ressources pour bloquer le chakra qui se déversait dans ton corps mais ça t'a demandé un effort considérable et ton organisme n'a pas pu y résister longtemps. D'autant plus qu'il était déjà un peu affaibli par ton combat contre Hugo Rille...Donc voilà. Cependant, tu as réussi sans que j'aie à intervenir et cela m'étonne vraiment...__Enfin, quand je dis que je n'aie pas eu à intervenir, je ne parle évidemment pas de ton transport._

En dépit de son mal de tête, le jeune ninja émit un faible sourire ; il arrivait presque à voir le visage barbu et souriant de Senseï. Cela le réconforta un peu.

- _Donc,_ enchaîna-t-il, _je suppose que vous êtes au courant que l'Akatsuki en a après moi ?_

- _Oui,_ répondit le vieux maître, _Tsunade-sama m'a fait parvenir aigle voyageur hier soir. Elle me charge d'ailleurs de te dire qu'elle est dans l'incapacité de t'envoyer des shinobis en renfort ; tous les meilleurs sont en mission, même Kakashi...Elle te fait toutes ses excuses._

- _Ce n'est rien,_ je comprends, _dit Robin les yeux dans le vague. Mais euh...Je peux savoir quel membre de l'Akatsuki est à mes fesses pour que vous vous inquiétiez tous autant ?_

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel le blondinet pouvait deviner un certain malaise de la part du Senseï. Finalement la réponse vint.

- _Yokume Samuraki._

Là, le jeune shinobi fut bien forcé d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Certes, l'organisation des déserteurs n'avaient envoyé qu'un seul de leurs éléments mais c'était sans nul doute le meilleur, en dehors d' Itachi Uchiwa, le frère de Sasuke. Enfin LA meilleure, puisqu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une femme. Maîtresse du déguisement, du maquillage, experte dans l'art du _genjutsu _et du _taijutsu_, elle excellait également dans l'art de manipuler l'esprit des gens par ses techniques de séduction. C'était là sa technique la plus mortelle ; l'envoûtement des sens. Réputée d'une beauté sans pareil, il est raconté dans le monde des ninjas que même les femmes ne pouvaient résister à ses charmes, aussi hétérosexuelles soit-elles. Sinon en dehors des combats, les espions rapportent qu'elle est plus ou moins l'équivalent féminin d'Itachi, c'est-à-dire froide, détachée et dénuée de tout sentiment. Bref, une sainte parmi les saintes...

Sentant probablement la tension qui émanait de Robin, Senseï reprit la parole d'un ton calme et posé.

- _Ne t'en fais pas,_ Trépide-san, _elle n'osera probablement pas t'attaquer tout de suite, ce qui te laisse le temps de réfléchir à une solution_.

- _Ah oui ?_ s'exclama le blondinet sur un ton sarcastique. _Personnellement, je n'en vois pas trente-six ; le jour où elle se pointera devant moi il faudra bien que je l'affronte..._

- _Oui,_ c'est certain, rétorqua le vieux sage, _mais n'oublie pas que l'homme averti en vaut toujours plus qu'un._

- _Je sais mais bon quand même ;_ un membre de l'Akatsuki, _c'est pas de la tarte !._

- _Tu as des amis aussi,_ l'encouragea Senseï, et pas n'importe lesquels. _Tu peux compter sur eux je le sais._

- _Des amis,_ marmonna le jeune ninja dont les pensées bifurquèrent immédiatement vers une certaine rousse, _si je les implique là dedans, je les mets en danger._

Même en dispute avec Kim, son sens inné de protection envers elle prenait le dessus. Le vieux maître garda le silence pendant un court instant avant de reprendre la parole.

_- Pour ce qui est de ta jeune amie Kim Possible, c'est trop tard..._

- _Quoi ?_ fit Robin d'une voix un plus agitée que la normale. _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « pour Kim, c'est trop tard » ?_

- _Elle est en train d'établir une communication avec Yori, elle dit qu'elle veut des réponses._

Le shinobi resta un moment bouche bée face au calme qu'affichait le Senseï.

- _HEIN_ ? finit par hurler le blondinet, _MAIS ELLE VA TOUT DECOUVRIR, L'ECOLE YAMANUCHI ET LE VILLAGE CACHE DES FEUILLES !_

- _Il serait venu un temps où la jeune Possible-san aurait fini par tout découvrir,_ affirma le vieil homme. _Le plus tôt valait le mieux._

- _Raah je le crois pas,_ fit le ninja blond incrédule, _faites un communiqué de presse et invitez-y toutes les grandes chaînes de télé tant que vous y êtes !_

Il entendit le vieux maître étouffer un petit rire.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas,_ dit-il plus sérieusement, _je suis sûr que ton amie Kim Possible et Wallace Load savent garder un secret..._

Les yeux de Robin s'agrandirent encore plus.

- _QUOI ! ELLE A IMPLIQUE WALLACE AUSSI ! J' LE CROIS PAS !_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à quelques pâtés de maisons de là... 

- QUOI ! J' LE CROIS PAS ! hurla la rouquine à l'adresse de son Kimminicator.

- J'essaie Kim, lui répliqua Wallace à travers le communicateur, mais ils ont un système anti-spyware super élaboré qui me revoie à chaque fois sur un site porno...

Depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, la jeune fille martyrisait le pauvre petit informaticien pour qu'il arrive à la mettre en contact avec cette fichue école secrète au Japon, mais sans succès. Il va sans dire que l'impatience de l'héroïne augmentait au fur et à mesure des tentatives ratées de petit génie en électronique. Du reste, ce dernier semblait lui aussi, singulièrement agacé, non pas par Kim, mais par ce fichu anti-spyware ; jamais un problème informatique ne l'avait tenu en échec plus d'une ou de deux minutes, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer !

Donc, il se mit à taper fiévreusement sur son clavier et, justement, au bout de deux minutes pile...

- Ca y est ! cria-t-il victorieusement.

- Sérieux ? demanda Kim, un mince sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

- Ouais, affirma le jeune Afro-américain rayonnant, connexion avec l'école Yamanuchi dans cinq secondes...quatre...trois...deux...un...Connexion établie !

Effectivement, une image apparut sur le moniteur du Kimminicator ; elle montrait une chambre traditionnelle japonaise apparemment vide et, à en juger par l'angle de vue, l'image provenait certainement d'une webcam.

- Cette chambre est vide Wallace, grogna Kim son sourire s'évanouissant, t'es sûr que tu t'es pas fait refiler un autre site classé X ?

- Absolument certain, répondit le jeune garçon, mais attends deux secondes...

La rouquine patienta encore quelques instants et, effectivement, passé ce délai, une jeune fille apparut en face de l'écran. Elle était très jolie avec son visage typiquement asiatique aux contours fins et harmonieux, encadré par des cheveux noirs mi-longs brillants, impeccablement coiffés et retenus par un serre-tête rouge. Ses yeux bridés en forme d'amandes parfaites ajoutaient d'avantage au charme mystérieux de la jeune inconnue, même si pour le moment, ils étaient froncés en un air interrogateur. A en juger par son physique (très attirant, il fallait bien l'avouer !) elle devait approximativement avoir le même âge que Kim. Cette dernière ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de jalousie à l'idée que Robin ait pu passer deux mois en compagnie d'une aussi jolie fille.La voix de Wallace la tira de ses pensées.

- Ah oui, une dernière chose, s'exclama celui-ci bien qu'il ne fut plus visible à l'écran, elle s'appelle Yori, tâche de ne pas être trop brusque avec elle. Je vous laisse, vous avez certainement des tas de trucs à vous dire...

Et sur ce, il se déconnecta. A l'autre bout de la ligne Yori se décida à parler :

- Moshi, moshi ? Donata sama desu ka ?

« Evidemment, grommela Kim, j'aurais dû ma douter de ça aussi ! »

- Euh, fit la jeune héroïne d'une voix mal assurée, b...Bonjour ! Euh, est-ce que vous...tu parles ma langue ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel la Japonaise étudia à son tour le visage de l'Américaine.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec une voix teintée d'un adorable accent nippon, oui je parle ta langue. Je m'appelle Yori, Yori Urasato. Et toi, qui est-tu ? Et comment tu as fait pour avoir mon adresse e-mail ? Elle est pourtant secrète...

La rouquine se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver un mensonge plausible. Et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

- C'est Robin qui me l'a donnée...

- Robin ? Tu veux dire Trépide-kun ?

- Euh, oui...Si tu veux...

- Alors, s'exclama Yori, tu dois être Kim Possible !

- Oui, c'est moi.

Le visage de la jeune Japonaise se rembrunit instantanément.

- Oh, fit-elle sur un ton beaucoup moins enthousiaste, alors c'est toi...

Kim se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise de bureau, visiblement mal à l'aise. A première vue, Robin n'avait pas dû donner une image très positive d'elle.

- C'est toi qui a giflé Trépide-kun ? poursuivit sombrement Yori ?

- Eh ! Il l'avait mérité, s'emporta immédiatement la jeune fille qui sentait son caractère de rousse volcanique s'enflammer, il a traité mon petit ami de connard !

- Personne ne mérite d'être frappé par sa meilleure amie...

Là, la rouquine resta muette une moment. Cette fille. Comment cette parfaite inconnue se permettait-elle des remarques pareilles ? Forçant un soupir, elle s'obligea à se calmer avant de reprendre :

- Ecoute, déclara-t-elle pondérément, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour me disputer avec toi. Sérieusement, je ne te connais même pas ! Mais j'aimerais juste savoir une ou deux choses, d'accord ?

Yori continua de la fixer avec un visage de marbre, qui rappelait d'une façon extrêmement brutale celui d'un certain blondinet, mais hocha néanmoins la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Robin n'est pas un être comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune Japonaise fronça une fois de plus les sourcils.

- J'aimerais connaître son histoire et savoir ce qui lui est arrivé pendant ces deux mois chez vous, demanda Kim.

Elle vit Yori soupirer avant de répondre :

- Très bien, mais avant tout, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais rien révéler à personne, compris ?

La rouquine fut étonnée qu'elle accepte si facilement mais d'un autre côté, elle fut enchantée d'enfin connaître la vérité. Elle acquiesa.

- C'est juré !

- Bon, dit Yori, je vais commencer par te raconter la légende des neufs démons.

Pressentant un long récit, Kim passa de sa chaise de bureau à son lit où elle s'installa confortablement, un coussin coincé dans son dos. La Japonaise poursuivit :

- Il y a très longtemps de cela, neufs démons semaient la chaos et la désolation dans mon pays. Ils avaient tous la forme d'un animal ; un raton laveur, un aigle, un ours, un loup, un tigre, un rat, un serpent, un singe et un renard. Tous portaient des noms qui variaient en fonction du nombre de queues qu'ils possédaient, bien qui cela n'affectait en rien, leurs redoutables pouvoirs. Ils étaient capables de raser des villes entières en l'espace de quelques secondes.

La jeune héroïne frissonna à l'idée que de tels monstres aient pu exister.

- Puis, un jour, neuf ninjas sorciers très puissants décidèrent de s'allier et de parcourir le Japon afin d'affronter et d'anéantir ces démons. Ils les trouvèrent un à un sans trop de difficultés, mais au terme des combats violents qui s'ensuivirent, il apparut que ces créatures étaient des entités trop anciennes pour être détruites. Pour les empêcher de nuire, la seule solution était de les emprisonner. Seulement aucune prison n'était assez solide pour contenir le chakra (Kim fronça les sourcils mais ne posa pas de questions) ne fut-ce que d'un seul de ces démons. Alors, d'un commun accord, les sorciers ninjas décidèrent que la meilleure geôle pour ces créatures serait leurs propres corps. Ainsi, après maintes batailles, ils réussirent à enfermer les neufs bijuu, c'est comme ça qu'on les nomme chez nous, à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes, quitte à vivre avec ce poids pour le restant de leurs jours.

Complètement captivée, Kim se risqua néanmoins à demander :

- Mais, est-ce que les sorciers sont morts rapidement après cela ? Enfin je veux dire, c'était comme un cancer d'avoir ces trucs enfermés en eux, non ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Yori. A vrai dire, ils vécurent le temps q'une vie normale. Mais seulement, un gros problème se posait à leur mort ; une fois décédés, les démons prisonniers s'échappèrent et reprirent leur forme originelle. Il va sans dire que leur vengeance était terrible mais les sorciers ninjas étaient parvenus, entre-temps, à former d'autres shinobis à l'art d'emprisonner ces créatures malfaisantes dans leurs corps, ce qui fait que, sitôt libérés, les bijuu étaient à nouveau scellés à l'intérieur d'un autre humain. De ce fait, des lignées de ninjas-prison virent le jour et la paix fut à peu près rétablie pour un temps.

- Pourquoi « pour un temps » ?

- Eh bien, parce que très vite, des hommes corrompus et mauvais ont commencé à s'intéresser à ces shinobis qui renfermaient un démon en eux. Car ces derniers possédaient également une quantité d'énergie quasi inépuisable due justement au bijuu, faisant d'eux de véritables réservoirs humains de chakra et cela, évidemment, est très attrayant pour quelqu'un d'ambitieux ou sans scrupules. C'est ainsi qu'est née l'Akatsuki, organisation criminelle rassemblant des ninjas déserteurs, c'est-à-dire des traîtres à leur village et ayant pour but d'acquérir des pouvoirs illimités afin de régner sur le Japon (Note de l'auteur : oui je sais ça fait un peu cliché mais bon...). C'est à peu près à la même époque que furent promulguées des lois visant à séparer et à enclaver les jinchuuriki (c'est ainsi qu'on appelle les humains ayant un bijuu scellé à l'intérieur de leur corps) dans des régions isolées, séparées les unes des autres et étant toutes sous la surveillance de ninjas très puissants. Grâce à ça, nous avons presque toujours évité qu'un jinchuuriki ne tombe entre les griffes de l'Akatsuki et ce, jusqu'à ce jour.

La rouquine posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Et...Qu'est-ce que Robin à avoir la dedans ?

- Trépide-kun est arrivé à l'école Yamanouchi il y a un peu plus de deux mois, continua la jeune nipponne imperturbable. Il était affreusement déprimé, je pense que tu sais pourquoi (Kim releva le ton amer de son interlocutrice à l'évocation de ce souvenir). Il voulait rester ici pour faire le vide. Mais après deux semaines de méditation, il avait toujours l'esprit perturbé et il ne parvenait pas à trouver la paix intérieure. Alors, un village de ninjas, Konoha, avec lequel nous avons toujours entretenu d'excellentes relations, a proposé qu'il vienne faire un séjour de quelques semaines là-bas histoire de changer d'atmosphère. Trépide-kun a immédiatement accepté l'offre et j'ai eu l'immense honneur de l'accompagner. Seulement, une fois sur place, au lieu de se reposer comme il était prévu, il s'est très fort intéressé aux arts des shinobis, à un tel point qu'il s'est rapidement retrouvé lui-même ninja de Konoha. Il a passé avec brio tous les tests et toutes les épreuves. Rends-toi compte ; il est devenu ninja de classe moyenne en quatre semaines seulement et sans l'aide de personne ! En comparaison, il faut en moyenne un an, voire deux, pour parvenir à ce rang. Mais il a appris et assimilé les techniques à une vitesse incroyable. C'est comme ça que certains justus ultra compliqués que seuls quelques shinobis extrêmement doués avaient réussi à apprendre, se voyaient maîtrisés par Trépide-kun en deux ou trois jours peine. Cela a mis la puce à l'oreille aux dirigeants de Konoha qui n'ont pas tardé à ordonner une enquête à son sujet, avec son consentement bien sur.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel la jeune Japonaise cherchait visiblement ses mots. Kim demanda alors :

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

Yori regarda alors la rouquine, droit dans les yeux.

- Il est apparu que Trépide-kun est lui aussi, un jinchuuriki, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

La phrase était tombée comme une sentence ; droite, franche et directe.

Les beaux yeux émeraude de la jeune héroïne s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Ses mains furent prises de tremblements incontrôlés si bien qu'elle faillit lâcher son Kimminicator sur sa couette. Elle était devenue livide.

- Quoi ? parvint-elle à articuler.

- C'est la pure vérité, répondit Yori sans se départir de son calme. En lui est scellé Hachibi, le démon-singe à huit queues.

Kim resta un moment prostrée, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste ou de prononcer le moindre mot. Son regard perdu restait fixé sur la jeune Japonaise sans vraiment la voir tandis qu'une montagne d'interrogations jaillissait dans son esprit.

- Kim-san ? Tu m'entends ? s'enquit la nippone en voyant les yeux hagards de son interlocutrice.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

Sa voix était rauque, presque agressive. Pourtant, parmi toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, ce fut la seule qu'elle arriva à formuler intelligiblement.

- Nous n'en savons encore rien, poursuivit Yori toujours impassible, mais il semblerait que le sceau lui a été posé à distance par un sortilège très puissant. Les ninjas de Konoha sont toujours en train d'enquêter à ce sujet mais tout porte à croire qu'il porte cette marque depuis sa naissance.

- Comment c'est possible ? rétorqua la rouquine qui se remettait doucement du choc. J'ai vu Robin nu, ou à peu de chose près, des dizaines de fois depuis que je le connais et je n'ai jamais rien remarqué.

Malgré la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Au même moment, Yori eut un léger sourire et son regard sembla bifurquer sur quelque chose situé derrière Kim.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question tout de suite, dit l'asiatique en souriant vraiment à présent.

- Je regrette mais à cette heure-ci, je doute fort que Robin soit réveil...

- T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? fit une voix masculine dans son dos.

Jamais de mémoire de Japonais ou d'Américain, on ne vit une rousse faire un bond de trois mètres de haut en hurlant sous l'effet de la surprise. Pourtant, c'est bel et bien ce qui arriva à Kim. Toutefois, son atterrissage fut beaucoup moins gracieux que d'habitude : elle rebondit sur son matelas et s'étala sur le sol où elle s'empêtra dans sa couette qu'elle avait saisi au passage. En temps normal, la situation de son amie aurait fait éclater de rire Robin mais là, il n'en avait pas très envie. Il se contenta donc de regarder la jeune fille se débattre furieusement en dessous de son couvre-lit avec des grognements à faire pâlir d'envie un tigre du Bengale. Et enfin, lorsqu'au bout de cinq minutes d'une lutte acharnée, l'édredon s'avoua vaincu, ce fut une Kim tout échevelée et vachement essoufflée qui le fixa comme si il était un crétin venu tout droit de la planète Mars.

- R...Robin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? fit-elle entre deux respirations sifflantes.

- Je suis venu vérifier quelque chose, répondit-il simplement.

Il fixa le Kimminicator qui gisait sur le matelas et qui, par miracle, avait échappé à la séance de gymnastique de la rouquine. Il était toujours allumé.

- Je peux savoir comment t'as fait pour rentrer ici ? Et sans que je t'entende en plus ! demanda énergiquement son amie tout en se relevant .

- Par la fenêtre, dit le blondinet en pointant la fenêtre qui effectivement était ouverte. Et pour ce qui est du « sans bruit », c'est simple : je suis pieds nus et y a de la moquette partout dans ta chambre.

Il avait prononcé cela comme si c'était l'évidence la plus grotesque et Kim poussa en grognement. Par la même elle en profita pour détailler Robin : comme il l'affirmait à l'instant, il était pieds nus. Mais pas seulement. Apparemment, il avait quitté sa chambre en quatrième vitesse à en juger par son pyjama bleu marine qu'il portait toujours. Les boutons de sa veste étaient du reste défaits, ce qui permit à Kim de découvrir une poitrine assez musclée et des abdos plus qu'appétissants. Bien sur, ce n'était pas le corps de Mister Univers, mais c'était assez pour accaparer momentanément l'esprit (et surtout les yeux) de la jeune fille et de lui faire perdre le fil de ses idées.

- Quand tu auras finit de me mater, déclara Robin sur un ton neutre, tu pourras peut-être reprendre ta conversation avec Yori ; elle est toujours en ligne, je te signale.

La jeune héroïne secoua violement la tête et, rouge comme une pivoine, elle récupéra son communicateur.

- Kim-san ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la jeune Japonaise en voyant ses cheveux tout décoiffés.

- Ouais, grommela la rouquine en guise de réponse. T'aurais pu quand même me prévenir qu'il était derrière moi ; j'ai failli me choper une attaque !

- 'Pas sa faute si t'es sourde comme un pot, objecta assez grossièrement Robin.

- Tu viens de dire que ma chambre est couverte de moquette et que tu es pieds nus, répliqua Kim sur un ton équivalent. Et je te prierais de baisser d'un ton, si mes parents découvrent que tu es là, à moitié nu dans ma chambre, je te raconte pas l'engueulade !

Le shinobi leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre en croisant les bras.

- Bon, Yori, tenta de reprendre Kim, tu allais m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu son sceau ou je sais plus trop quoi.

- Eh bien...

- C'est parce qu'il est posé sur mon crâne, lui-même recouvert de mes cheveux, coupa le blondinet d'une voix moins forte ainsi que Kim le souhaitait.

- Mais oui, s'exclama Yori, ça doit probablement venir du fait que Hachibi est le plus intelligent de tous les bijuu ; son symbole doit être le cerveau tout comme l'endroit où il a été scellé.

- Le symbole de l'intelligence ? Vraiment ? fit remarquer la jeune héroïne.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sarcastique dans la direction de Robin et vit que celui-ci la fusillait du regard. Elle reporta donc bien vite son attention sur l'écran du Kimminicator.

- Donc, c'est bien un...un...

- Jinchuuriki !

- Ouais, ça et...est-ce qu'il...euh...Est-ce qu'il est dangereux ? Enfin je veux dire ; est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de sortir ce...Hachibi ?

- Je vois ce que tu essaie de dire, répondit la nipponne en secouant légèrement la tête, mais je te rassure ; tant que le sceau ne faiblit pas et que Trépide-kun parvient à se contrôler, il n'y a aucun danger.

A cette remarque, le jeune ninja réprima un frisson. Il savait pertinemment que son sceau n'était pas à cent pourcent imperméable au chakra d'Hachibi et que la volonté du porteur était beaucoup plus importante que ce que Yori laissait sous-entendre. Les évènements d'hier en étaient la preuve concrète et sans l'intervention de Senseï, ça aurait pu tourner au drame. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Au combat final de l'examen chuunin (ninja de classe moyenne), son adversaire lui avait opposé une farouche résistance et il s'était bien vite retrouvé épuisé. Il a suffit d'une seule insulte pour que le démon commence à filtrer à travers ses barreaux. Robin s'était élancé, fou de rage et sans l'initiative rapide et personnelle de Tusnade, il aurait massacré son adversaire sans aucun remords. Il y avait aussi la fois où, lors d'une mission, il s'était retrouvé face à sept ninjas ennemis enragés, alors que lui était gravement blessé et quasiment à court de chakra. Alors il s'est laissé aller. Il n'avait pas le choix ; il a libéré la puissance d'Hachibi et, malheureusement pour ses opposants, il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter cette fois-ci.

Robin ferma les yeux.

Il lui semblait pouvoir encore entendre les cris de douleur et d'épouvante de ces ninjas. Il pouvait revoir leur sang qui coulait sur le sol et qui maculait ses mains alors qu'ils tombaient l'un après l'autre sous ses coups. Il s'entendait pousser des grognements bestiaux tandis qu'il se léchait les doigts. Mais le pire n'était pas tellement la mort et la souffrance. Non, le pire de tout, c'est que pendant tout ça, il avait aimé chaque instant, aimé déchiqueter ces corps si fragiles, aimé voir le sang couler à flots. Un instant de lucidité était apparu et il avait lutté. Pas contre quelqu'un d'autre, non, contre lui-même. Pour reprendre le contrôle. Et il y était parvenu, non sans mal. Ensuite, il avait roulé sur le sol puis il avait vomi. Vomi par dégoût de lui, de ce qu'il avait ressentit. Bien vite ses larmes s'étaient mêlées à sa sueur avant qu'il ne tombe épuisé. Il n'avait pas remarqué que ses blessures étaient toutes guéries.

- Yori voudrait te parler...

Il rouvrit les yeux. La voix de Kim venait de le sortir brutalement de son espèce de transe. Elle se tenait devant lui sans qu'il ne se rappelle l'avoir vu bouger et lui tendait son Kimminicator. Elle avait l'air singulièrement agacée.

- Y en a qui sont restés dix ans comme ça, déclara-t-elle sur un ton bourru.

Lentement, Robin prit le petit appareil bleu et positionna l'écran en face de lui. Il fut immédiatement accueilli par le visage souriant de la jeune Japonaise.

_- Yo, Yori ! Comment ça va ?_ demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître enjoué.

- Pourquoi vous parlez en Japonais, protesta Kim boudeuse, ça me regarde pas ce que vous dites ou quoi ?

_- Ben ça va, on fait aller, _répondit la nipponne sans prendre en compte l'intervention de la rouquine, _mais je m'inquiète un pour toi, Senseï m'a raconté pour hier soir..._

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi sans que la jeune héroïne ne puisse capter un seul mot de ce qu'ils disaient. En dépit d'une certaine irritation du fait qu'elle se sentait un peu à l'écart, Kim dut tout de même reconnaître que Robin se débrouillait pas trop mal en Japonais. Bon, d'accord, elle n'y connaissait rien à cette langue mais, il lui semblait que son ami s'exprimait rapidement et sans difficultés. Mais la discussion était loin d'être calme ; le blondinet était agité et d'après ce qu'elle entendait par le Kimminicator, Yori aussi était loin d'être détendue.

Puis soudain, le jeune ninja dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Au revoir » (le seul truc que la jeune fille réussit à saisir) et lui lança le communicateur.

- J'ai fini, annonça-t-il platement en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée. Ah oui, Yori te salue : elle doit aller au lycée.

- Ah Ok...Mais euh, avant que tu disparaisses en un clin d'œil comme les autres fois...

- Quoi encore ?

Kim risqua presque timidement.

- Euh...Bonne journée !

Silence.

- Ouais, toi aussi...A plus !

C'était la première parole plus ou moins gentille que Kim recevait de lui depuis son retour. Enfin disons plutôt la première parole dénuée de toute agressivité, ce qui constituait un petit progrès en soi. Et juste avant qu'il ne s'élance, elle avait juré l'avoir vu sourire. Peut-être que cette journée ne serait pas aussi pourrie après tout...

Souriant à sont tour, Kim se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

_A suivre..._

Notes de l'auteur II : encore une fois désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu mes examens et en plus mon petit frère a du se faire opérer de l'appendice d'où le retard con-si-dé-ra-ble que j'ai pris. Je suis conscient que ce chapitre est un peu lourd et qu'il ne s'y passe quasiment rien, mais c'était un passage obligé pour pouvoir faire avancer l'histoire (le récit de Robin est assez important je dois l'avouer). Je ne sais pas encore dans combien de temps je posterai le prochain chap, mais je ferai mon possible pour que ce soit assez rapidement. Bien à vous, DV-Eight.


	9. Chapter 9 : Ca finit ce soir ?

Notes de l'auteur : oui c'est moi DV-Eight, je suis toujours vivant ! Vraiment désolé pour le retard mais j'ai été un peu pris par mes études, ces dernières ayant entrainé un manque total d'imagination. Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 9 :

Le lundi suivant, Robin, comme tous les autres lundis était en route à pied pour son lycée. Il ne cessait de ressasser les évènements du précédent samedi. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de sourire à Kim. Cela pouvait passer pour une question extrêmement stupide, mais lui faire croire à une possible réconciliation pouvait déboucher sur des conséquences assez désastreuses. Tout en marchant d'un pas tranquille (il était en avance pour son premier cours), le jeune ninja sentit toutefois que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Quelqu'un qui courait.

Se préparant à toute éventualité et n'ayant pas d'armes sur lui, il commença à malaxer du chakra en quantité suffisante et fit volte-face d'un seul coup. Ce qu'il vit le déstabilisa un peu.

Une jeune femme aux traits asiatiques se tenait en face de lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs reflétaient la lumière du soleil matinal et sa tenue, un tailleur impeccablement repassé, laissait entrevoir des formes très voluptueuses. On aurait dit une version chinoise ou japonaise de Shego. Son visage était légèrement rose et elle semblait essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru sur une longue distance pour rattraper le blondinet.

- Excusez-moi…

Sa voix était claire quoique saccadée mais néanmoins limpide et en tous cas si elle était étrangère, personne n'aurait pu le deviner car elle parlait sans aucun accent.

- Je peux vous aider ? répondit Robin d'un ton serviable en se détendant imperceptiblement.

- Oui, en fait je viens d'arriver en ville et j'ai peur de m'être un peu perdue, dit-elle en montrant les environs d'un geste.

- Et vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? interrogea calmement le jeune homme.

- Euh, oui…Le musée Kenstone, je suis le guide principal pour l'exposition sur la Rome antique et si je ne suis pas à l'heure pour l'ouverture…

La jeune inconnue baissa les yeux et laissa sa phrase en suspens. Son air contrarié et sa mine légèrement abattue avaient presque quelque chose de sexy, si on faisait abstraction de son corps, bien sur.

- C'est facile, expliqua le blondinet, vous voyez cette avenue ? Vous la longez jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à un grand carrefour. De là, vous prenez à gauche, vous suivez l'avenue commerçante pendant une bonne centaine de mètres et le musée Kenstone se trouve à l'intersection entre les boulevards St. Miller et Pearse…

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira et un sourire angélique frappa le jeune shinobi de plein fouet.

- Merci infiniment ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si il venait de la sauver d'une meute de loups affamés.

- Attendez, vous êtes sûre d'avoir tout retenu ?

Mais déjà, elle s'éloignait au pas de course.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai une excellente mémoire ! Au revoir et encore merci ! acheva-t-elle en s'inclinant.

« Définitivement Japonaise, songea Robin. Belle, jeune, apparemment fraîchement débarquée à Middelton…Il faudra que je demande à Wallace de vérifier, on ne sait jamais… »

C'est une fois de plus plongé dans ses pensées que le ninja blond arriva dans son local où il s'installa sans un mot. La sonnerie retentit malheureusement à l'heure, annonçant aux élèves quatre heures de torture avec leur prof de latin, monsieur Tantrell. Ce dernier rentra dans la classe et comme à l'accoutumée, ouvrit sa mallette pour en sortir une montagne de papier qu'il déposa sur son bureau. Et comme à l'accoutumée, tous émirent un grognement parfaitement synchronisé.

- Pas la peine de m'accueillir si joyeusement, ironisa Tantrell, moi aussi je suis très content de voir vos tronches tous les lundis et mercredis. Soit ! Vous savez sans doute que le musée Kenstone organise une grande exposition sur la Rome antique…

Effectivement, quelques élèves haussèrent les sourcils, mais la grande majorité avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

- J'ai donc réussi à me procurer vingt-quatre tickets à tarif réduit pour mercredi prochain, avec visite guidée et tout le tralala…Qu'en dites-vous ? finit-il par demander.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Mais quand je dis aucune, c'est vraiment AUCUNE.

- OK, poursuivit Tantrell, ne me remerciez pas, j'adore voir vos visages s'illuminer à la perspective d'une visite enrichissante et instructive.

C'est tout juste s'il n'y avait pas marqué « faux-cul » au marqueur indélébile sur son front.

- Bien, alors…Ouvrez vos livres au chapitre trente, on va entamer la quatrième conjugaison.

La classe s'exécuta sans grande conviction. Toutefois, au moment où le latiniste se lançait dans une explication détaillée sur l'emploi du « u » comme voyelle thématique, la porte du local s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser rentrer la grande Kim Possible. Au vu de ses vêtements maculés de boue et d'autres trucs douteux, son retard n'était sûrement pas dû à une grasse matinée.

- Possible, s'interrompit Tantrell, mais que…

- Sauvetage au Pérou, bougonna la rouquine en déposant une feuille de papier sur le pupitre de son prof.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle regagna sa place.

- Trépide n'était pas avec vous ? s'étonna l'enseignant tandis qu'il parcourait la feuille des yeux.

Kim jeta un bref regard au blondinet.

- Non…

- Bien ! Oh, et pour info, visite du musée Kenstone mercredi prochain…

Ce fut au tour de la jeune héroïne de lever les sourcils.

- Quelle visite ?

- Vos camarades vous passeront l'information, coupa Tantrell, en attendant, on revient à notre voyelle thématique si vous le voulez bien…

Le cours fut horriblement barbant et lorsque la pause déjeuner arriva, les élèves se ruèrent pour sortir de la classe. Le blondinet se grouilla de gagner un coin discret afin de contacter Wallace.

- Ouais, j'écoute ? l'accueillit joyeusement ce dernier.

- Salut Wallace ! Dis-moi mon grand, y a moyen que tu me fasses une petite recherche vite fait ? demanda Robin.

- C'que tu veux !

- Cool ! Alors regarde si tu trouves quelque chose sur une guide de musée, vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans, type asiatique, récemment engagée, s'il te plait.

- Bien alors…

Le petit génie se mit à pianoter à toute vitesse sur son clavier.

- Ah, voilà ! s'exclama-t-il au bout de trente secondes. Katsumi Oruichi, vingt-trois ans, diplômée en archéologie à l'université de Waseda, son père est juriste à Osaka et sa mère directrice de casting à Tokyo, aucun antécédent judiciaire, casier vierge… R.A.S quoi !

- Mouais, marmonna le blondinet.

- Si tu veux mon avis, poursuivit le jeune garçon sur un ton préoccupé, tu prends cette histoire avec l'Akatsuki beaucoup trop au sérieux.

- Ouais, on voit bien que…Hé ! Comment t'es au courant pour…

- Les informations de Konoha ne sont pas aussi bien protégées que ça, coupa Wallace avec un sourire appuyé.

- Tsss…

- Bon, je te laisse, je dois faire des mises à jour pour mon système d'exploitation…Ciao !

Et il se déconnecta, plantant là le shinobi.

« Eh ben, songea-t-il, quel bordel ! Y a plus qu'à mettre Bonnie au courant et ce sera complet ! »

Un mouvement dans sa poche le tira de ses pensées. Rufus en émergea et fit une grimace.

- Déjeuner ! hurla-t-il presque.

- OK, OK ! soupira Robin dont l'estomac commençait lui aussi à se manifester.

N'ayant pas de repas sur lui, il fut donc réduit à prendre la direction du réfectoire où l'attendait probablement une espèce de bouillasse infecte. En général, le lycée de Middelton High était très bien équipé, mais pas au niveau alimentaire à en juger par le nombre de plaintes de parents rouspétant parce que leurs enfants revenaient chez eux affamés ou grignotant un tas de cochonneries innommables. Bref, lorsqu'on servit au jeune ninja ce qui lui semblait être des boulettes de viande et de la purée, il se jura de ne plus jamais oublier de préparer lui-même son déjeuner.

Une fois son plateau bien rempli donc, il se mit en quête d'une table pas trop occupée mais il s'aperçut bien vite que c'était peine perdue. Pourquoi y avait-il subitement tant de monde dans ce foutu réfectoire ? D'habitude il était désert…

« Peut-être à cause du temps, se dit Robin en voyant par la fenêtre une pluie fine mais dense ».

Il ne put s'empêcher ensuite de jeter un coup d'œil à la table où d'habitude il s'installait avec Kim. Celle-ci y était d'ailleurs, flanquée de Bryan, évidemment, mais aussi de Monique qui sirotait un soda et qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Avant même d'avoir pu penser à détourner la tête, le shinobi entendit la voix claironnante de la jeune afro-américaine.

- HE, ROBIN ! PAR ICI !

Là c'est sur, toute la pièce savait qu'il était là. En tout cas, Kim et Bryan oui car ils se tournèrent vers lui. Et lui, afin d'éviter un esclandre, il se dirigea vers eux à contrecœur. Toutefois, dès qu'il fut assis, il regretta de ne pas avoir volontairement ignoré Monique car un silence de plomb s'installa. Personne n'osait toucher à sa nourriture et les regards étaient tout à tour glacés, agacés et nerveux. Mais lorsque le blondinet se décida enfin à ouvrir sa canette de jus de fruits, il reçut un petit coup de pied dans le tibia. Nul doute que la coupable devait être Monique (puisque le coup vint de sa gauche) or, quand il lui jeta un regard, il la vit en train de le fixer intensément. Du reste, il faillit s'étrangler en la voyant jouer de la langue avec sa paille d'une manière disons…très sensuelle.

- Euh, Monique ? hésita Robin.

- Oui ? ronronna-t-elle.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé arracha tout de suite Kim et Bryan de leur conversation. Ils dévisagèrent leur amie qui, elle, ne s'en soucia guère. Au contraire, elle rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Robin, jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent et que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? s'alarma le ninja. D'habitude elle est pas comme ça…Enfin pas avec moi ! Peut-être…Peut-être qu'elle est sous l'emprise d'une drogue…Ou alors c'est moi qui suis victime d'un sort de genjutsu… »

Même bizarre, la situation était plutôt excitante, il fallait bien le reconnaitre; la proximité, le contact physique et leurs souffles s'entremêlant, ça avait sérieusement de quoi troubler ses hormones d'ado de dix-huit ans. Car si Kim était attirante physiquement, Monique n'avait absolument rien à lui envier avec son corps aux courbes exotiques et prononcées, sans compter sa peau couleur de bronze qui ne souffrait d'aucune imperfection. Tiens, il n'avait jamais remarqué cet adorable petit grain de beauté à la lisière de sa poitrine.

- Monique, bredouilla Robin en tentant de rassembler le peu de cervelle qui lui restait, t'es…tu n'es pas…euh…comment dire…un peu trop près ?

« La vache, qu'est-ce qu'elle sent bon ! pensa-t-il alors que ses pensées commençaient à dériver dangereusement ».

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, susurra-t-elle en gardant son regard de braise, tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Le pied de la jeune fille avait commencé à frotter la jambe du blondinet.

« Oh si, j'aime ça !...Non, non, NON ! Putain, stop, CA SUFFIT ! »

Le shinobi se leva d'un coup, attrapa la main de Monique et tous deux, ils sortirent en trombe du réfectoire. Juste avant de franchir les portes, la jeune afro-américaine eut l'immense satisfaction de constater que Kim avait l'air troublée au vu de ses joues, devenues subitement aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée, Robin explosa.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ?

- Rien, répondit Monique en s'obstinant à garder le même ton suave.

- Tu sais de quoi on a eu l'air, là-bas ?

- D'un couple qui ne l'a plus fait depuis longtemps et qui en crève d'envie…

Le blondinet se força à repousser les images mentales que la phrase de la jeune fille lui inspirait.

- Arrête ça et dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu trafiques !

Monique retrouva enfin tout son sérieux et sa voix normale par la même occasion.

- Ca s'appelle le principe de psychologie inversée, lâcha-t-elle.

- Pardon ? De la quoi ?

Il arrivait parfois à Robin de faire parfaitement honneur à sa couleur de cheveux (blond pétant, pour rappel), comme à ce moment là, où il dévisageait son amie avec les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

- En gros ça marche comme ça, expliqua calmement la jeune fille, tu es amoureux d'une fille mais elle sort avec un autre gars. Du coup, toi, tu t'arranges pour faire semblant de sortir avec une autre fille pour rendre la première hyper-jalouse et paf ! Elle te tombe dans les bras ! Simple non ?

Le ninja continua à la fixer mais en plissant les yeux, cette fois-ci.

- Mais…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan à la con ? parvint-il à articuler.

Monique parut offusquée.

- C'est un plan pour t'aider avec Kim, blondinette ! s'exclama-t-elle les dents serrées.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que je me suis promis de vous aider…C'est ce que font les amis non ?

- Tu t'amuses à jouer les entremetteuses ?

- Ben oui…C'est interdit ?

- Ca va jamais marcher ton truc bidon !

- Ah si ! C'est une technique qui a déjà fait ses preuves !

- Où ça ? Dans les « Les feux de l'Amour » ?

La jeune afro-américaine grogna.

- En plus, poursuivit le ninja blond, Kim ne tombera jamais dans le panneau elle est trop maline pour ça…

- Eh ben, au risque de te casser, elle avait l'air très en colère après notre petite scéance…

- Pff, n'importe quoi !

- De toutes façons, vous les mecs, vous ne nous comprendrez jamais, c'est pas nouveau !

- Ben si vous avez toutes des idées aussi tordues, y a des chances, oui !

Ce à quoi Monique ne sut répondre. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre : Kim.

- Monique, Robin ?

Le shinobi n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Les mains de la jeune noire venaient d'attraper sa nuque et, en un éclair, ses lèvres étaient soudées à celles de Robin. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux quand la langue de son amie poussa contre ses dents. C'est alors que ce qui devait arriver, arriva les dernières cellules grises du blondinet furent balayées comme par un grand vent et le black-out total s'installa dans son cerveau. Il saisit les hanches de Monique pour la coller contre lui, entrouvrit la bouche et il se lança à son tour dans ce baiser passionné, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Il sentait les formes de la jeune fille épouser celles de son corps et cela ne faisait qu'accroitre son désir.

C'est ainsi que Kim Possible les trouva enlacés et se bécotant outrageusement.

- HUM, HUM !

Nos deux tourtereaux s'interrompirent, moitié à cause du « Hum, hum ! », moitié par manque d'oxygène.

- Ca va ? Je vous dérange pas trop ? demanda Kim sur un ton acerbe.

Monique fut la première à réagir étant donné l'état mental du blondinet après un tel baiser.

- Ben…En fait, un peu, si…Mais bon, on ne va pas t'en vouloir, hein Robinounet ?

- Booo…Yah ! répondit très mollement Robinounet.

- Et toi Kim, reprit la jeune noire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je…Euh…J'allais…Changer de tenue; la mienne est crade, ça se voit pas non ?

« Quelle excuse minable, songea-t-elle en même temps ».

- Huh, huh ! Oh, ça me fait penser j'ai une dissert' à remettre à Vincer avant son cours…Quelle chiasse !

- Monique, je voudrais…

- Plus tard Kim, là, je dois vraiment y aller ! On se voit tout à l'heure, à plus mon Robinounet en sucre !

- Booo…Yah !

Et sans une parole de plus, elle fila vers son casier, non sans prendre soins de se déhancher d'une façon plus que suggestive.

- Alors c'est vrai, murmura presque la rouquine, tu sors avec Monique ?

Les yeux de Robin continuaient de fixer le vide intersidéral et nul doute qu'il n'avait pas entendu la question.

- ROBIN !

- Hein, quoi ? C'est à moi que tu parlais ? questionna-t-il en émergeant enfin.

- Alors ? C'est vrai oui ou non ?

Le merveilleux sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé il y a à peine une minute fit place à une exaspération qui lui devenait très familière ces derniers temps.

- Mouais, tu l'as bien vu non ? grommela-t-il en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

- Contente de l'apprendre, fit Kim sur un ton boudeur.

« Moi aussi, ne put s'empêcher de penser Robin… »

- Vous auriez pu au moins avoir la délicatesse de me prévenir…

Le blondinet la fixa avec un regard perçant, sous lequel la jeune fille rougit. Apparemment, ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose, à savoir, que Monique et lui, furent les derniers au courant de sa relation avec Bryan. A l'époque, la jeune héroïne avait mis cet « oubli » sur le compte de l'amour, qui lui avait fait perdre la tête, donné des ailes pour monter sur un petit nuage bref, toutes les conneries qu'une ado amoureuse peut vous pondre.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-elle, mais quand même, vous auriez pu me le dire….

- Eh ben maintenant tu le sais !

Le shinobi sentit une autre personne qui s'approchait.

- Bon, là-dessus Kimberly…A plus !

- Euh…

Et il s'en alla, croisant au passage celui dont il avait détecté la présence. Il passa devant Bryan sans lui adresser un regard.

- Trépide ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Robin l'ignora royalement et retourna vers le réfectoire afin d'y terminer son soda. Tout en poussant les portes il se dit qu'il devait impérativement avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Monique.

Le reste de la journée traina en longueur sans que le soleil ne daigne une seule fois se montrer. Ce fut donc la même pluie fine et serrée qui accueillit les élèves à la sortie du lycée. Les parapluies se déployèrent (ceux des filles en grand majorité) tandis que les moins prévoyants durent se contenter d'une farde ou de leur pull comme protection de fortune.

Robin, lui, fit comme à son habitude : il n'attendit personne et se grouilla de prendre le chemin du retour. Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui en étant pas trop mouillé si, à mi-trajet, un groupe ne lui avait pas barré le passage.

- Tsss…Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

En guise de réponse, Bryan se positionna devant lui pendant que ses copains (tous aussi baraqués que lui) l'encerclèrent en ricanant.

- En fait, je veux beaucoup de choses, déclara-t-il avec un rictus planté sur son visage de beau gosse, alors 1) te casser la gueule, 2) te casser la gueule et 3)…Te casser la gueule avec mes potes…

- Quel programme, répliqua Robin avec calme. Je parie que t'as du y réfléchir tout l'après-midi !

Le sourire goguenard de Bryan s'effaça instantanément.

- Connard ! J'vais te massacrer !

Le blondinet se surprit à sourire et il posa son sac sur le sol détrempé.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…Mais je te préviens, cette fois, Barkin ne sera pas là pour sauver ton petit cul !

« Ca risque d'être drôle, pensa-t-il »

C'est alors, au moment pile où Bryan se mettait en position de combat, que Robin sentit une énorme quantité de chakra qu'on déversait dans l'air.

- Que… ?

Un coup violent le tira de ses pensées. Son adversaire avait profité de son inattention momentanée pour lui coller une droite magistrale. Les ricanements autour du ninja s'intensifièrent.

- Alors, se moqua Bryan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu joues plus au p'tit singe qui saute dans tous les sens ? T'as bobo ? Tu veux que j'appelle ta maman ?

C'est vrai que, sans atteindre la puissance d'un autre shinobi, le coup avait tout de même été un petit peu douloureux. Mais cela ne déconcentra pas Robin sur le problème actuel : d'où venait la quantité monstrueuse de chakra qui venait d'être libérée ?

Malheureusement, il eut la réponse trop vite. De lourdes chaines venaient d'apparaitre à ses poignets alors que le paysage disparut autour de lui. Bryan, les autres garçons et lui, venaient de se faire happer par un puissant sort de genjutsu : ils se trouvaient au sommet d'un rocher plongé dans le néant, tous enchainés à genoux au sol et en cercle. Soudain, neuf personnages apparurent dans un nuage de fumée, vêtus de noirs, encapuchonnés et tous armés d'un kunaï.

« Neuf, se dit fébrilement Robin, un pour chacun de nous ! »

En effet, les personnages allèrent se positionner derrière eux. Bryan et ses copains avaient les yeux agrandis par la peur. Deux d'entre eux se mirent à pleurer.

« Je vais commencer par eux, tonna une voix caverneuse sortie de nulle part. Contemple le spectacle et regarde impuissant, mourir ceux que tu n'as pas pu sauver… »

Comme un seul homme, les huit silhouettes attrapèrent les cheveux des autres, trop terrifiés pour bouger, et ils les tirèrent en arrière afin d'exposer leur gorges.

- Merde !

Huit kunaïs se levèrent simultanément.

-…RUFUS !

Comprenant l'ordre de son maître, le petit rongeur planta avec force ses incisives dans la chair de sa cuisse. La douleur aigue qui s'ensuivit fit voler l'illusion en éclats. Il se retrouva assis sur le sol mouillé du trottoir, juste à temps pour voir huit projectiles lancés dans leur direction.

- _Multi-clonage !_

Il se jeta avec ses huit clones sur Bryan et ses camarades. Les clones se prirent les kunaïs en divers endroits tandis que le vrai Robin, se fit planter à l'épaule gauche. Il sentit immédiatement du sang tiède couler de la plaie.

- _Jolis réflexes !_ fit une voix.

Le shinobi leva la tête et distingua quelqu'un, juché sur une branche d'arbre. Sa tête était à moitié cachée par les feuilles et à malgré la bruine compacte, Robin aperçut un long manteau noir orné de nuages rouges surmonté d'un chapeau en osier orné de bandelettes de soie blanche, tenue typique des membres de l'Akatsuki. Sa voix était étouffée, comme si un masque l'empêchait de porter très loin et de ce fait, il était impossible de savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme qui parlait. Toutefois, il n'y en avait nul besoin.

- _Samuraki !_ siffla Robin entre ses dents.

Cette dernière émit un rire dément avant de foncer sur lui, qui ne vit rien venir. Il se prit le poing de son adversaire en plein dans les gencives et boula en arrière, sur un des copains de Bryan qu'il venait de sauver.

« Rapide ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de se rétablir que Samuraki fondait à nouveau sur lui. Heureusement cette fois-ci, le blondinet parvint à bloquer le coup et il pivota de façon à envoyer son pied gauche dans la poitrine de son opposant. Profitant du déséquilibre momentané de la jeune femme, Robin effectua un saut arrière et se redressa en position de combat. Samuraki se rattrapa presque instantanément et se repositionna à son tour.

_« Il a fait cette pirouette uniquement pour pouvoir ramasser un de mes kunaïs, pensa-t-elle. Joli… »_

-_ J'aimerais bien continuer de m'amuser avec toi,_ lança la criminelle de rang S, _mais je dois t'achever le plus vite possible…_

-_ Je suis trop fort pour toi, hein ?_ rétorqua Robin.

-_ En effet…Même blessé tu restes un adversaire bien trop puissant, en tout cas pour le moment. Et puis, il n'est pas prévu que je te capture maintenant…_

- _Alors pourquoi tu nous as attaqués, bon sang ?_

- _Oh ça ? _(un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres)_ Je m'ennuyais, j'avais juste envie de me distraire…_

Un éclair zébra le ciel, indiquant que la pluie allait probablement redoubler d'intensité.

- _T'es une vraie malade !_ cracha le jeune ninja.

Un autre éclair, beaucoup plus proche celui-là, illumina les cieux, juste derrière Samuraki et fut immédiatement suivi d'un grondement menaçant.

-_ Ninpô ! Gaz asphyxiants ! _

-_ Mer…_

Aussitôt, un épais nuage verdâtre entoura Robin qui se dépêcha de retenir sa respiration.

« Surtout, ne pas en inhaler… »

- _Je ne pense pas que tes copains auront eu le même réflexe que toi !_ ricana la jeune femme.

En effet, les huit autres garçons autour de lui, Bryan inclus, n'allaient pas tarder à être étouffés, à en juger par leurs toux incontrôlées.

- _A propos d'amis, j'ai très envie de rencontrer la très célèbre Kim Possible…_

« Quoi ? s'alarma Robin ».

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Samuraki disparut de son champ de vision, déjà fort réduit par la pluie et les gaz.

« Merde, songea le blondinet, 'faut que j'me grouille ! »

Malgré les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et le manque d'oxygène qui commençait à se faire sentir, le jeune shinobi composa les signes aussi vite que possible.

-_ Futon ! Les quatre mistrals des montagnes !_

Un vent violent se mit à souffler tout autour de Robin, balayant le gaz toxique et le dispersant dans l'air. Le ninja blond ne perdit pas de temps et forma un autre signe.

- _Multi-clonage ! _

Les huit clones apparurent à nouveau aux cotés du blondinet.

- Examinez les autres, ordonna-t-il en toussant un peu, s'il y a un problème sérieux, appelez-moi !

- OK !

Les huit « Robins » s'exécutèrent en vitesse mais ne décelèrent aucun autre problème qu'un léger étourdissement du à l'absorption des vapeurs nocives.

- Mettez-les à l'abri de la pluie sous cet arbre et toi, lança-t-il à l'adresse d'une de ses copies, ramène mon sac chez moi…

Sitôt qu'il eut fini de donner ses instructions, Robin bondit sur le toit le plus proche et prit la direction de la résidence des Possible. Par deux fois il rata son saut, tellement il était nerveux et la pluie, qui s'était effectivement accrue, ne l'aidait en rien pour se calmer.

C'est donc tremblant, frigorifié et mouillé comme si il sortait d'une piscine qu'il tambourina à la porte de la maison. Paré à toute éventualité, le jeune homme serra un peu plus son kunaï dans sa main droite. Toutefois et à son grand soulagement, c'est madame Possible qui lui ouvrit. Elle avait l'air normale et en pleine forme bien que la surprise se lut sur son visage.

- Robin ? s'exclama-t-elle. Quelle surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir…

Le ninja jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur de la maison mais ne constata rien d'anormal à première vue.

- Est-ce que Kimber…Kim va bien ? demanda-t-il fébrilement.

- Oui, oui, elle vient d'arriver…Mais entre, tu es trempé et…Oh mon Dieu ! Mais tu es blessé !

Elle avait presque hurlé la dernière partie de sa phrase. Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se vit entrainé dans la résidence.

- KIM, cria madame Possible, va me chercher la trousse de secours, vite !

Elle le fit asseoir sur le tabouret de la cuisine.

- Non…Ce n'est rien, Madame P, ça va aller !

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier, comme si quelqu'un les dévalait quatre à quatre. Kim ne fut pas bien longue à apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant une boite à pharmacie.

- Robin ! souffla la rouquine avec anxiété.

Madame Possible arracha littéralement la boite des mains de sa fille.

- Maman, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

Le shinobi posa son kunaï sur la table en face de lui.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara-t-il simplement.

Sur quoi, il attrapa le projectile fiché dans son épaule et l'arracha d'un coup sec. La violente douleur lui fit grincer des dents mais il ne broncha pas. Devant lui, Kim était devenue blême tandis que sa mère avait l'air singulièrement plus paniquée.

- Robin ! cria-t-elle à nouveau.

Ce dernier lâcha le kunaï maculé de sang, lequel tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.

- Où sont ces saletés de compresses ? pesta madame Possible en fouillant fébrilement dans la trousse de secours.

Une étrange lueur verte émana de la main de Robin et c'est avec une surprise d'autant plus grande que les deux rouquines virent le sang du blondinet s'arrêter de couler, ses chairs se reconstituer et sa plaie se refermer. Lorsque ce fut fait, le jeune homme reprit son souffle.

- Euh, balbutia madame Possible, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- J'avoue que ça ne serait pas de trop, ajouta Kim les bras ballants.

Plutôt que de se lancer dans un long exposé sur le malaxage de chakra et sa diffusion précise sur la blessure, le blondinet se contenta de descendre de son tabouret et d'attraper les deux kunaïs qui lui restait.

- Pour faire court, déclara-t-il sur un ton neutre, disons que ça va mieux.

Ce qui était tout à fait vrai il ne ressentait plus cette douleur lancinante qui, deux minutes auparavant, lui lacérait le bras. Sans aucune forme de procès, Robin fit mine de repartir de là où il était venu lorsque la voix perçante de madame Possible, qui visiblement avait repris ses esprits, se fit entendre.

- Robin Dean Trépide, clama-t-elle, il n'est pas question que tu quittes cette maison sans avoir été te faire examiner à l'hosto !

Ce à quoi le shinobi haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

- Je vous assure madame P, tout va bien…

Puis, il décida de rapidement changer de sujet, sinon, ils y passeraient la nuit.

- Euh, je sais que ça n'à rien à voir, mais vous n'auriez pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre un peu avant que j'arrive ?

- Mis à part ce que je viens de voir, je ne crois pas, non ! répondit la plus âgée des Possible avec une pointe évidente d'ironie dans la voix.

- Pourquoi, intervint Kim, y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non, pour rien, mentit le blondinet.

Et cette fois ci, il se précipita sur la porte avant même que l'une ou l'autre n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Une fois dehors, il ne se soucia plus guère de la sécurité de la demeure des Possible en effet, malgré la pluie battante, il ne détecta aucune présence hostile ni de chakra ennemi. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers le petit bois qui bordait le fond du jardin de la maison. Plongé dans l'obscurité et secoué par les rafales de vent, l'amas d'arbres touffus dans lequel Kim et lui avaient passé une bonne partie de leur enfance à faire les quatre cent coups semblait presque effrayant. Détournant la tête, Robin prit son élan et s'élança sur le lampadaire et puis sur le toit de la maison voisine avant de s'éloigner, sautant de toiture en toiture.

Camouflée dans les arbres non loin du jardin, Samuraki était perchée sur une branche et regarda la silhouette du jeune ninja s'éloigner. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_« Je n'aurais peut-être pas du m'approcher autant, si je me fais repérer maintenant je… »_

- « _Suiton ! Les lames de la pluie ! »_

La criminelle de rang S entendit le sifflement des lames aquatiques un quart de seconde avant de sauter de l'arbre pour les éviter. La branche sur laquelle elle se tenait fut réduite en charpie par le jutsu.

- _Un clone ! _siffla Yokume Samuraki dès qu'elle eut touché le sol.

-_ Ca m'étonne qu'une kunoichi de ton niveau se soit laissé berner par un clone,_ fit remarquer Robin en s'avançant tranquillement hors de l'ombre.

La traitresse ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer intensément le blondinet. Dire qu'elle s'était vraiment laissé avoir par un ninja de seconde zone et sa technique de clonage minable.

- _Je vois,_ dit-elle sur un ton quelque peu amusé. _Tu es plutôt du genre malin, toi, hein ?_

Elle sortit un kunaï et fit face à son adversaire.

- _Ca n'était pas prévu mais on va pourvoir rigoler un peu…_

- _Ca finit ce soir !_ se contenta de rétorquer Robin, la main crispée sur son propre kunaï.

Un nouvel éclair fendit le ciel lorsque Kim arriva à son tour sur le lieu du duel. Tout ce qu'elle vit, c'est deux silhouettes se foncer dessus à toute vitesse, armes levées…

A suivre.

Note de l'auteur : la vache, il m'a fallu presque 2 ans pour écrire ce chapitre ! J'ai honte ! Et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas s'il y en aura encore d'autres…Je vais faire mon possible, mais au regard du temps que j'ai mis avant de poster ce chapitre, je vous conseille de ne pas attendre la suite trop vite. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé, même si cette histoire vous plait et même si vos commentaires m'ont fait chaud au cœur…

Votre dévoué DV-Eight.


End file.
